A New Life
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: When I finally get my memory back, I didn't expect my life to change entirely. Now I have to make the ultimate decision: Good or Evil? Sequel to Breaking the Chains, highly recommend reading it first or you won't understand a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

I felt like my heart was just torn in half. The only girl I ever went out with still didn't remember me. Or anything for that matter.

I completely forgot about spying on the royal idiot and started walking toward the other others. They were discussing the plan when I got there, but apparently noticed my clear sadness.

"Clemson what's wrong?" Hans asked.

"You're supposed to be spying in those lemurs."

I must've lost my voice cuz nothing was coming out. The only thing on my mind was her shocked expression when I grabbed her hand. And she had never raised her voice at me, only at others. It was obvious she still had no memory, but that's just it. If she didn't remember, why was she here?

I finally spoke, "Sara."

They looked at each other, "What?"

"I saw Sara. The girl Blowhole got info on the penguins from."

"You saw her?!" Savio exclaimed.

"I knew she looked familiar! But you said her memory was erased, how could she be back?" Hans wondered.

Suddenly a girl with straight dark brown hair with crimson red, silver, midnight purple, light brown, and ocean blue highlights ran up to us, "Guys you'll never guess who I just saw! It's that girl we-"

"We know babe." Savio interrupted.

"... You do? Okay what is she doing here? I thought she left."

"She did leave, but she's back. We don't know we though," Hans explained, "She probably still doesn't remember judging by Clemson's sudden sadness. What was she doing?"

"Well I went to go talk to Red like I was supposed to, but she was talking with him outside his tree-base. I was almost caught thanks to Samara."

I looked at her, "Who?"

"Nevermind. I saw her and that's it."

"This isn't good," Hans thought, "Blowhole made sure she wouldn't come back. Now that she is back... I don't even know."

As they started talking about what to do, I thought about what was going to happen. Blowhole erased her memory for a reason. What'll he do if he finds out? Now I'm really concerned for her safety.

* * *

**My POV**

I exited the zoo and waked through Central Park. I headed toward a secluded area so I could be by myself. Well, physically.

After walking for a few minutes I rested at the base of a tree and thought about why I even came back. At least I think I came back. For all I know, this could be my first time in New York. My parents refused to tell me what exactly happened this summer. I can still see their stunned expressions when I asked them what happened. They wouldn't even tell me why.

When I got home, the dogs started talking! I asked my family if they could hear them too, but they couldn't. Each conversation with them made me feel like I was loosing my mind. After that, my dad made an appointment to see a psychologist. It didn't help.

Then I started actually seeing my five sides. According to them, I had been for awhile. My guess was it happened sometime during the summer. When school rolled in, I discovered I had two more sides, Brainiac and Artistic. It was harder to keep them in line, probably because they weren't just voices anymore.

I didn't know what was happening to me, I still don't. All this time I wanted to just scream from the stress. Dark even tried to convinced me to commit suicide again. It was harder to ignore her then before. Only now Childish has help fighting against her. Brainiac's been real helpful, her and Artistic are the most sane out of all my sides.

Speaking of them, they all materialized before me. I asked, "Why can't you guys tell me what happened?"

Its the only question I ever really ask them. I get the same answer from Brainiac, "It's for your own good. For the sake of your sanity."

"Oh come on Brainiac," Dark sneered, "She's already loosing her sanity. It's high time we tell her what happened."

"Yeah!" Crazy agreed, "That summer was the best she's ever had. And frankly, she's losing her sanity the wrong way!"

Brainiac held the book in front of her face and whimpered. Along with being the most sane, she was also the shyest.

Artistic intervened, "Come now fellow personas. Tis not her fault, for she is right. Before she was most unstable. Right now, she is as stable as can be."

I interrupted, "Well can you at least tell me how you guys remember and I can't."

"You're up Brainiac." Dark shoved her forward.

"Well you see Sara. The brain is a complex organ. In terms of memory, it remembers every detail of your life. Even if you think you've forgotten, you really haven't. It's just stored deep down into your sub-conscious, that's were we're caged in. Because of this, we can see all of your memories, including the major event."

I listened attentively and thought about it. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't know.

"Well what do we have here?"

I jumped from the sudden voice. It sounded male, so it couldn't have been the girls. Suddenly Fangirl squealed, "It's him! It's him!"

"Who?" I asked.

She pointed up, "Him! The Red Squirrel!"

I followed her finger and looked up. There resting and watching me with a confused look, was The Red Squirrel, "And who exactly are you talking to?"

My eyes began wondering, "Um no one."

"Really? Because it seemed like you were talking to yourself."

Dark groaned, "It really does get annoying when no one can see us."

"Oh say something to him Sara!" Fangirl begged.

"Like what? I don't know what to say."

"Here let me help."

I jumped back, "Nope. Not taking any chances."

"Yep. Definitely to yourself."

I pouted at him until Sadistic suddenly yelled, "Oh no you didn't!"

Startled I saw her run off. She appeared to have tackled something, but I saw nothing. Dark joined her and the two wrestled around. They looked ridicules.

"What are you two doing?"

"Stop it girls!" Childish cried, "It's not nice to fight!... Oh she said a bad word."

Brainiac and Artistic immediately covered her ears.

"Am I missing something here?"

Fangirl smiled at me and said, "Inception."

... What? I saw nothing nor heard anything but Dark and Sadistic yelling. I looked back up at Red and smiled nervously. He's gonna think I'm crazy right now.

* * *

**Ocean's POV**

I headed toward Red's tree-base to ask for his help. Apparently Blowhole needed his intellect to move on with the plan. He didn't tell us why, as usual.

"Don't you just hate it when that jackass doesn't tell you anything."

I groaned. Why were these guys still here?

A girl with straight dark brown hair dyed many colors, choppy bangs that stay dark brown piercing dark stormy cloud gray eyes materialized, "If you don't like us then kill yourself. I don't care."

Another one appeared but she had fluffy bunny ears, was dressed in all white and innocent stormy cloud gray eyes, "No! Don't do that! Don't listen to Samara!"

"Shut up Cake!"

A third appeared with straight dark brown hair tied in a pony tail, a Rex Sox baseball cap, and dark stormy gray eyes behind black-frame glasses, "If we annoy you then we're doing our job."

I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill them.

"Robin don't let her hurt me!" Cake cried.

"Don't worry. She can't harm us in any way."

... Somehow.

I ignored them and continued for Red's base. When I finally got there, a girl was there. And she was talking with Red!

"What the chiz? Who's that?"

"That would be the author." Robin replied.

"Don't break the fourth wall in another authors story!"

Samara glared at something, "What are you lookin' at bitch."

"Language!" Robin said,

"That's right you better turn away! Bitch!" Samara then flipped off something. She was looking at the girl, but she wasn't looking over here.

Suddenly Samara was pulled back like she was tackled. I stared at her wrestling on the floor as she started cussing. Robin covered Cakes ears.

"DARK! SADISTIC!" A scream made me jump out of my skin. I peeked back at the girl and saw she was seething, "Get back here! Now!"

"Yeah that's right! You two better run!" Samara called.

... Say what now?

I got a good look at the girl and saw she looked a little too familiar. She looked just like that girl who kicked me into the wall in Blowholes lair. Hold the phone. It was her! Holy Shiz-nits she's back!

I dashed from my hiding place and back to the zoo. I had to warn the others.

* * *

**I got bored so I started writing the sequel.**

**Childish: Yay! We don't have to wait for weeks!**

**... Whatever Childish. Anyway yes for those who like 'Breaking the Chains', you don't have to wait.**

**Brainiac: You should be doing your weekend homework Angel. You didn't do last weeks chapter notes for AP USH and you need to do this weeks.**

**Artistic: And what about the Rock poster for Sculpture?**

**Ah I'm being nagged! I hope I got you right in here Ocean! And enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Clemson's POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S BACK!?"

I winced a little from her scream and looked around to make sure no one was around. We were all huddled outside the zoo and contacted DBL to tell her the news. Of course she didn't take it well.

"None of us know why, how, or even when she got back, but we do know she still doesn't remember." Hans explained.

She mused over the situation, "Okay. She returned, yet still has no memory. That makes no sense. Blowy made sure nothing would jog her memory of the summer, not even a little."

As far as they know at least. I didn't dare tell them what Karen did. If she's back, then something must've brought some kind of memory. But she didn't even remember me... Unless she's faking. No she couldn't be faking, she wouldn't do that... Right?

I groaned. Besides the five personas she has, I know almost nothing about her.

"Alright," DBL interrupted, "Looks like one of you is gonna have an extra job. Ocean you need to convince her to leave."

"Wait why me?!" Ocean snapped, "In case you've forgotten I have Anti-Social personality disorder."

"Well she has Avoidant and Borderline-"

"Possible." I added.

"Right. Possible personality disorders. Besides the guys have their own parts of the plan, you were only supposed to ask help from the Red Squirrel."

Ocean groaned, "I can't okay. According to Robin I can't go and see her, for some strange reason."

We all gave her a questioning look. "Who?" I asked.

She looked irritated and muttered nevermind before walking away.

"Okay now the three of you return to your jobs."

* * *

**My POV**

Smiling nervously at Red, I made sure Dark and Sadistic came back. What they were doing I hadn't a clue.

"And who exactly were you calling?" He asked.

I thought up a lie, "Oh just my dogs," They glared at me, "Yeah they like to run off. But I guess they didn't want to come back..."

He paused, "Hm even if that were true I doubt anyone would name their pets Dark and Sadistic."

Darnit.

"Um it's kinda hard to explain."

"Take your time, I have all day."

My eyes widened. Was he serious? Fangirl squealed and fainted. I suddenly felt light headed and was about to fall back, but quickly shook my head. Taking a step back to regain my balance and took a deep breath. That was new.

"Well are you going to start?" He questioned.

Brainiac gulped and Dark narrowed her eyes. I began to feel a bit paranoid and suspicious, "Why are you so interested?"

"Just wanted to know more about the human girl who outsmarted Dr. Blowhole."

It took me about 20 seconds to process what he just said, "... Whut?"

"Oh that's right. Your memory was erased."

"... How-?"

"Yes I know who you are and how you lost your memory, but I'm not telling you how I know," He stood up on the branch he was sitting on, "And quite frankly I don't want to waste my time with a little goody-goody."

My fists clenched and my breathing quickened. I glared, "I... Am not... A GOODY GOODY! I HATE HOW EVERYONE THINKS THAT!"

He stared at me surprised by my outburst. A massive headache suddenly formed and I clutched my head grunting from the pain. I've had migraines before, but this was nothing like I've felt before.

Everything replayed through my mind. The entire summer returning. After a few moments, the pain stopped. I remember everything again.

* * *

**Red's POV**

I'll admit I was a bit concerned when she suddenly appeared to be in pain, but it quickly diminished when she stopped.

She looked up at me and chuckled, "Lemme guess, Blowhole told you about his failure."

Now I feel confused. Blowhole said she wouldn't remember no matter what and she suddenly regains her memory. Looks like I'll be sending him a little message afterwards, "Yes he did. A bit on the slow lane aren't you?"

"Ah nope. I had no memory of it, that didn't count."

"Hm no matter. Any reason for the outburst?"

She smirked, "Just needed to let out some steam. Trust me, doesn't usually happen since my parents will just punish me if I so much as talk back."

I pondered about her sudden gain in confidence. She spoke louder and sounded a bit cocky. Before it was timid and so low I barely heard her. It sparked a small interest in me, "Just between this small time together you already seem like a different person."

She shrugged, "Guess I can finally be myself since no family or friends who think they know me aren't around. They just don't understand me. Plus after the little summer adventure, heh I don't think I'll be the same Sara they all thought."

"So that's your name? Sara?"

"Yeah. Any problem?"

"No," I thought about what she said, "So what was that about not being a good girl?"

Her demeanor turned dark, "I hate being considered a good girl. It's what I've been considered my whole life by my family just because I did everything I was told and had good behavior compared to the rest of my cousins and sibs."

She paused and looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing. Just expected some ridicule or something. It's what I always get when I talk to someone."

No wonder they had a hard time getting to know her, "Mind continuing?"

"Well basically I was considered the 'Angel' in the family. Especially started to show as we grew up. My older cousins started drinking, getting chased by cops, one of them ALMOST joined a gang, and another went to juvenile hall. Even my younger cousins and sibs show more defiance them I ever did. The worst I've ever done before this summer? Get a bad grade."

"So you're sure you can do worse?"

"I know I can. After this summer I have the ability to do so. Before I simply chose to hide it. Everyone knows I got a dark side. My dad thought it was just a phase. But he's dead wrong. I've hid my true intentions all these years, no way am I gonna give it up after having a taste of freedom. Of they don't like it, then that's their problem."

"Quite a story you have. So your motivation is to prove there is more to you then everyone thinks."

She stayed silent for a moment, "Well that's the plan. After all, I was raised by good parents so I still have some of a good side left."

"Yes it's a shame. Think of all the destruction you could've cause." I stopped and thought about what I just said. I heard about her little breakdown and realized how she could be useful. Smirking, I thought about the possibilities.

* * *

**Finally the second chapter!**

**Dark: Wow... Two chapters.**

**Childish: Yay the story continues!**

**Dark: You know what happens!**

**Brainiac: Angel you need to do homework.**

**I can do it tomorrow.**

**Brianiac: But you always shrug it off.**

**At least one is happy I updated. Sorry about the short chapter! Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I ****don't own Penguins of Madagascar or special guest appearances**

* * *

**Normal POV**

She looked down at the ground and refused to speak anymore. 'I've revealed too much. I need to calm down.'

Red studied her and analyzed what he just discovered about her. Her emotions were clearly change immediately when approached with a specific subject. Calm or Cocky when casually talking; Angry when considered something she's not. At least that's what he discerned so far.

Now she wasn't even doing anything, in fact she was just moping. This girl was really a mystery to Red and he intended to solve it.

"Not you again!"

Sara swiveled around to find Dark and Sadistic arguing with... Nothing, from her point of view. On the other side of the two, she saw another girl who appeared to be face palming.

"Hey look it's Ocean!" Fangirl cried then gasped, "I just broke the fourth wall. Cool! I've always wanted to do that!"

Sara stared at her like she was crazy, then looked over at Crazy to make she sure she was at least staying in one place and sighed with relief.

From the corner of her eye she saw Childish talking and giggling. On the other side, Artistic and Brainiac were having a conversation with then air.

Ocean stared confusingly at an arguing Samara, a giggling Cake, and chatting Robin. All were facing nothing but air, "The hell is going on here?!"

Ignoring them, Ocean walked toward Sara, "Okay I'll only say this once. Leave New York or bad things will happen. Trust me when I say that cuz you don't wanna get on an evil genius's bad side if you don't know how to deal with them. Now scram!"

Sara didn't react and started smiling, soon she tried to stifle a giggle. From her perspective, Crazy was chewing in her head.

"... What?"

"A Zambie's eating your brain."

"What's a Zambie?"

"Ugh! Does no one know what Zambies are. Not even my own sibs knew what they are. But then again it would make sense why you don't know what they are."

"... Okay. As I was saying, leave New York now or I'll make you."

"Psh you can't make me leave. I'm my own person."

Ocean began to chuckle darkly and pulled out her dagger, "Trust me when I say, you don't want to mess with an assassin."

Staring at the dagger, Sadistic whispered, "Take it. Steal the dagger from her. It'll be better than that dull pocket knife."

Sara glared at her and smirked, "Yeah? Well you don't want to mess with an unstable psychopath."

The two glared at eachother while their voices began bickering.

"Just take her down already! Put her in her place!" Samara argued.

"You don't wanna do that. After all, this girl got a wide crazy side. And when she mixes with us, you might as well just run." Dark sneered.

"You tell her Dark! No one messes with us!" Sadistic cheered.

Brainiac sighed, "I don't see why we need to result to violence."

"Same here. If you ask me this is just a waste of time." Robin agreed.

"You actually heard me?" Brainiac gawked.

"Eh just barely. Why?"

"Brainiac is really quiet, so it's usually hard for even us to hear her." Artistic chimed in.

"I'm so happy to have finally met someone who I can relate to! We'll be the biggest bestest buddies forever and ever! Oh I forgot to tell my bestest buddy my own name! I'm Cake!"

Childish giggled, "I'm Childish. We're gonna have so much fun together! I've never been so excited cuz I'm always with the more mature girls. We can be the biggest bestest funny bunny buddies!"

"I love bunnies!"

"Paint the man, cut the lines," Fangirl and Crazy chanted, "Paint the man, cut the lines! Paint the man, cut the lines!" They ended with laughter.

All the while, the two girls turned their glares toward the voices and shouted, "Will you all just shut up already!"

The two girls looked at each other confused while the voices stopped talking.

"Lemme guess, voices?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, " Ocean answered, "Three unfortunately. My conscience, shoulder devil and shoulder angel."

"That sucks."

"Yes it does. How many you got?"

"Seven. All represent a side of me."

"Holy shiz-nits! Must be tough keeping them under control."

"Eh not really. Just gotta show 'em who's boss, but they do tend to get out of control at times. So about having to leave New York I don't have to since I remember do I?"

"Wait you remember!? Clemson said you didn't!"

"I do now. That reminds me, I need to apologize for yelling at him. He's at the Zoo right?"

"Yeah but-" But before Ocean could finish, Sara dashed toward the Zoo, "Hey wait you're not supposed to go see him!"

Ocean ran after her, leaving a confused Red, "Hm. I better talk to Blowhole about this."

* * *

Clemson continued watching the lemurs with disinterest, instead his mind was elsewhere. The girl he dated still had no idea who he was and obviously wanted nothing to do with him now. He sighed and leaned against the fence to observe his friends.

Hans sat at the bench in front of the penguin habitat and since he was sitting there they stayed perfectly still. It was clear he was annoyed with this. Savio was still studying the map, but looked like he'd rather do something else. Everyince in a while his eyes darted toward the elephant and glared. He did it with all the animals.

He sighed again and looked toward the sky, daydreaming.

Until a yell interupted his daydreaming, "Clemson!"

His attention turned toward his friends, but they were giving him bemused looks.

"Clemson!"

To the right of him, Sara was running toward him. When he finally processed who it was, he felt his heart speed up and a smile formed.

The moment was cut short however, when Ocean tackled her before she reached him.

The guys winced as the girls slid across the concrete. Instanly Clemson ran and pulled Ocean off of her.

"Ow. Never had that happen before." Sara muttered.

"What the hell Ocean! Was that really necessary!?"

Ocean glared, "Don't go screaming at me! I was supposed to keep her away!"

Hans walked up to her with Savio behind him, "But you couldn't just grab her?"

Clemson inspected Sara, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You always say that even when you aren't. You're cheek's bleeding."

An alarm went off in Sara's head. Blood. Of all things it had to be blood. But it was too late as she touched her cheek and winced. Pulling her hand back, she saw the red liquid.

Her expression went blank as Sadistic appeared beside her smirking and chuckling, "Clemson, the promise was for me to understand you'd never intentionally hurt me, right?"

Bewildered he responded, "Um yeah why?"

The next second he was down on the ground in pain, clutching in between his legs. Sara looked down at him smiling maniacally and brought her leg back, ready to kick him in the stomach. Each of the girls besides Dark, Crazy and Sadistic came out and held her leg back yelling for her to stop.

Savio dashed forward and put her in a head lock. Pulling her away prevented her from continuing. Hans helped up his ailing friend while Ocean laughed at the sight.

"Why would you do that?!" Hans asked.

"I promised I would understand, I never said I wouldn't get mad. So trust me when I say being unstable mixed with emotions doesn't have pretty results." She replied while laughing.

"That was about as necessary as Ocean tackling you on concrete." Savio retorted.

The evil look on Sara's face melted away and was replaced with a look of glee. She looked up at him, "You're Savio aren't you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

A squeal escaped her lips as she giggled, "You're one of my faves on the show! Wait that means I probably shouldn't struggle since you're a boa constrictor."

"Good choice."

A beeping noise arose from Hans communicator. He took it out and answered it, "Yes?"

"I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

Hans flinched slightly from the sudden scream, "Calm down DBL. We got her and we're going to put her on the first plane to California."

"Don't. Come back to the lair immediately and bring her with you."

Hans stared in shock at Blowhole's unexpected answer, "Uh okay. But why?"

"That will be established when you guys get here."

The transmission ended, leaving the villians and Sara confused.

* * *

**At the lair**

The villians were back in their animal forms and waited for Blowhole to finish his evaluation on Sara. He asked her questions and analyzed her mind, yet to have said what he was planning.

Apparently Red had contacted Blowhole about her arrival and according to DBL, he wasn't happy. But after his conversation with Red, Blowhole had something in mind for her, he just needed to make sure she was right for the job.

"So are you positive about showing everyone who you are and what you can do?" he asked while circling her. The others, including DBL and The Red Squirrel, waited on the side watching.

"Yes. I need to do that."

"You do know it's a very big risk you're taking. Others won't like who you really are."

"Nobody was put on this earth to please another. If somebody doesn't like me then screw them."

"Then how do you plan to show them? When do you plan on doing so?"

She said nothing.

Blowhole stopped circling her, noticing the silence, "You don't know, do you?"

"... No."

"Then how do you expect to prove to anyone if you don't show them?"

Nothing.

"Surely you must have some motivation. Unless you're just some wannabe."

Dark loomed next to her as Blowhole started circling her again, "If I were you I'd stop with the questioning."

"So now your trying to threaten me? That isn't going to help you. I'm an evil genius with goal to destroy the world and you are a hyooman girl who just wants to prove everyone wrong."

"Now." Dark whispered.

Her foot reached out just as he was passing her and pulled the Segway out from underneath him. Blowhole fell to the ground with a thump. DBL gasped and instantly ran to help him up, "That was uncalled for!"

"Relax DBL. She's only letting out her true intentions, just as a villain should." Blowhole smirked.

The glare melted into one of confusion, "What?"

"You can obviously hide what your thinking and wait to strike at the right time. Congradulations. You'll start helping with the plan tomorrow."

* * *

**Cliffhangers! I love making cliffhangers!**

**Dark: This wasn't much of one since everyone'll know what just happened and what will happen. It's also short.**

**Brainiac: I still can't believe this actually happened. **

**Fangirl: Well I'm excited! This story is finally moving!**

**Childish: Yeah I can't wait for the next update!**

**Dark: YOU ALREADY- ...you know what? No. I'm not even going to finish that sentence. **

**Enjoy everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances**

* * *

**My POV**

I stared up at the Zoo's entrance. Supposedly I was appointed to gaining the penguins trust, not that it wouldn't be hard since I already did. The only problem was... Well... I didn't like abusing someone's trust or anything for that matter. That, however, was only the good side talking. My bad side thought entirely different. I was going to reveal who I was, including my 'evil' intensions, as Blowhole put it.

"This is a bad idea Sara! You can't take advantage of the penguins! That's soo mean!" Childish whined.

"Ah shut it kid! This is after all what she really wants." Dark counter argued.

"But she's not a mean person."

"She can be, especially when I'm the dominant side."

Brainiac pulled Childish back, "Sorry Childish, but in this case she's right. You think she's not capable of being mean because Dark here is always chained down."

"Guys stop," I interrupted, "Hans is coming."

Seconds later, Hans walked up to us, well me as far as he was concerned.

"Ready to start with the plan?" He asked.

"I guess," I answered, "But what exactly is the plan?"

"Beats me. All I know is that it has to do with revenge, but I'm okay with it."

"He doesn't really tell what his plans are does he?"

"No not really."

"Do you at least know why you're all human?"

"It's so we have a better chance of the penguins not noticing us. Savio studies all their tunnels, finds them, and plans our route into their HQ. Clemson has to make sure the lemurs won't interfere this time, so he memorized their daily routine, mostly taking notes when they meet the penguins. And I watch the penguins myself."

"But they stay absolutely still when you're watching them."

"Unfortunately."

"I wonder if that's another reason why Blowhole wanted me as part of the plan. They already trust me so they're safe to do what they do. If you spy from a distance, maybe you'll get more than what you need," He looked at me confused, "You know what Skipper can do, but do you know what the others can do? Maybe you can observe their actions and discover their weak points."

His expression changed to one of shock then thought about it, "You know... That's not a bad idea."

I smiled inwardly and looked over at Brainiac. She smiled shyly and averted her eyes.

"And uh... Quick question. How come DBL isn't coming with us?"

"Well since the penguins know who she is and who she works for, it's a bit hard for her to even step ten feet of the zoo."

We walked in and I noticed that Savio and Clemson were already here. The penguin habitat was empty.

"Hm. Probably training inside or having a meeting," I jumped back when the fish bowl shot up in the air from an explosion, "Or Kowalski's showing off another failed invention."

"Maybe you should speak with Clemson before you go over to them," Hans suggested, "After what you did yesterday I wouldn't be surprised if he were still mad."

Clemson was leaning against the wall next to the habitat, the lemurs weren't awake yet. Are we early? Shaking it off I walked toward him. Frankly, I felt a bit worried. This was a Hoboken villain I kicked in the groin. Who knows how he'll react if I talk to him.

I stopped walking. No.

I turned around. No.

No. No don't back out. I gotta do this. Turn back.

Soon enough I was walking in circles, debating whether to talk to him or not. And the girls weren't helping.

"W-we could wait for h-him to come to us. L-like we always do." Brainiac stuttered.

"No way! We have to talk to him. If we don't he'll think we hate him. I don't want him to think that." Fangirl urged.

"She had every right to be angry with him anyway. He shoulda seen it coming." Dark muttered.

"But what if he hates us? I don't wanna talk to someone who hates us." Childish cried.

I groaned from their fighting. Why did I have to be so indecisive? Turning once more I found Clemson right in front if me with an amused looked, "Having fun?"

Blushing I answered, "Um sorta yeah."

"I kinda wanna talk to you about yesterday."

I gulped, "Um so did I."

"Oh well you first."

"... Why me?"

He smirked, "Ladies first."

I smirked back, "Age before beauty."

My smirk fell when I thought about what I just said. He chuckled and continued, "Alright. Well it's kinda about the promise. True I was a bit mad when you kicked me, but you did have a point about not getting angry. It would make sense after all, I guess. If I had known you could kick like that, I woulda ran for my life."

I giggled, "Yeah. I guess soccer really helped. Anyway, I wanted to apologize about that. I wasn't really thinking. Actually I've never really hurt someone like that out of anger. Annoyance yeah, but never anger. I always held it in."

"You shouldn't keep your emotions bottled up."

"I know but... What else could I do. So... We're good?"

He smiled, "We've always been good."

I smiled back, but thought about what I said again, "Um.. A bit of a random question... How old are you?"

"How old am- uh in Human years ... I don't know. Why?"

"Um no reason. Like I said, random question."

"Ooookaaayyy. Hey you wanna check out the city tonight? Just the two of us."

I opened my mouth to say yes... But something else came out instead, "No, but thanks. I have a feeling I'll be hanging out with the penguins tonight."

And with that I turned and left.

* * *

The penguins hopped out one by one and continued with their training. They failed to notice me behind them. Smirking, I slowly stepped forward and grabbed all of them into a hug.

"Intruder! Rico, stick me!" Skipper ordered.

"No need for that Rico. I come in peace." I said.

They all froze in place and tried to turn to look at me. I put them all down and saw they were all clearly shocked. Their expressions made me giggle a little.

"So... No welcome for me?"

All at once they started asking me questions. Why was I here? How did I get here? Did my parents know? Was I here alone?

"Ok ok slow down. One at a time."

"Sorry Sara, it's just... We didn't think we'd see you for a few more years." Private explained.

"Meh good point."

"So," Kowalski started, "Do we get any answers?"

I paused and thought back to before I arrived, "Well..."

**Flashback**

_It was late at night. Almost everyone was asleep already, except for me and my parents. Tears fell silently as I listened to them fighting. Even if their room was a bit far from mine I suppressed any sobs threatening to rise. It wasn't hard, I've practiced over the years._

"My parents remembered how much fun I had over the summer."

_My dad was starting to yell. I hate it when he does, "We can't keep this up! We're low enough on money already! If we want to save up and move out, we need to stop these therapy classes! They're not even working anyway!"_

_"I understand," My mom replied, "But she needs these classes, too. She's been troubled for who knows how long and she won't let anyone help."_

_"Exactly why we should just stop them. She's been seeing a therapist since we got back and still nothing. We need to save up as much as we can right now. We don't even know if what she has in true."_

_"I still don't see why she needs to wait until she's 18 to get a diagnostics."_

_As they continued fighting, Dark crept out and whispered, "It's all your fault. They're suffering because of you."_

_After a minute, I repeated, "It's all my fault. They're suffering because of me... I'm sorry."_

"So they decided to send me back for fall break."

_After successfully sneaking out I walked to the nearest back, which was only down the street, and took some money out of my back account. Saving up since first grade really helped._

_Later I called a taxi and headed for the nearest airport. I'm glad it was the last day before break._

**End of Flashback**

"So that means I'll be staying for the week. Pretty cool huh."

"Oh that's wonderful," Private exclaimed, "I can't wait to catch up with you!"

"If it isn't too much trouble," Kowalski began, "I'd like to ask you about school. Maybe I could help you in Science, being a scientist myself."

"Nah that's okay Kowalski. AP Chem isn't that hard."

"AP?"

"Advanced Placement. But I don't wanna talk about school yet, instead I wanna hang out with Rico. I could use some Rico insanity in my life right now."

Rico pumped his flipper, "Aw yeah!"

"Hold it missy," Skipper interrupted, "Don't think just because you're our friend were going to stop training, right boys!"

Each of them only gave a weak smile and chuckled nervously.

"Oh right. You and your boys gotta stay in shape after all. Don't want all that muscle to deflate now do we. Gotta train like the macho men you are."

"Finally! Someone who knows its all muscle and not fat. And thank you for the compliment, maybe tonight you can stop by."

"I was gonna anyway. So I'll see you boys tonight."

I waved goodbye as some visitors started arriving. I could hardly wait for tonight. Suddenly, I heard a beeping noise from... My wrist. Oh yeah. Blowhole gave me a wrist communicator so DBL could check up on my part. It looked like a normal watch, but when turned on the face would disappear and reveal whoever was trying to contact me.

I answered it and she appeared, "Hey, you called."

"Yeah. How did the meeting with the penguins go?"

"Pretty good. Already been invited to come over tonight. So yeah, nothing big yet."

"Alright. Just be sure to keep updating with me, otherwise I'll keep trying to contact you myself and who knows if I try at the wrong."

I grimaced slightly and thought of the possibile situations, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. And don't forget to update after your little reunion with them."

"Got it."

The transmission ended and I looked around for something to entertain myself until tonight. I could start a conversation with Marlene, scare the daylights out of Julien, or maybe hang out with Clemsom for awhile. My attention turned to him and thought about what I told him ealier. I didn't see his reaction, so I didn't know if he was brooding or not.

"Why did I reject his offer?"

Dark loomed next to me again, "Because he doesn't matter right now. Keep your eyes on the prize and forget about him."

I'm pretty sure some of the others were out and about as well, trying to convince me otherwise, but I couldn't hear them some how. All I could hear was Dark's words repeating in my mind. What's going on?

* * *

**Finally!**

**Fangirl: _He's the big and scary, elegant and hairy, fear-inspiring, years-til-retiring, looting-stealing, banana-peeling, undisputed master of the sea!_ *sqeals* I love Ice Age 4!**

**I blame you! I can't stop listening to that song! Now I'm getting more interested in Ice Age than actually working on this fic.**

**Childish: It's not our fault it's a cool movie. _In a world that's going under, to survive you must learn to plunder._**

**Stahp! Btw, I'm sorry DB****L and Ocean! I don't know how to involve you both in here! DX But I'm doing my best!**

**Dark: ... Fail.**

***glares* Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Clemson sighed as he watched the lemurs with disinterest. He'd admit that he was disappointed that Sara had turned him down, but he figured she had a good reason. At least, he hoped she did and not because she didn't want to spend time with him. Leaning against the fence, he tried to block out the blasting music from Julien's boom box.

Looking up, he saw her standing some feet away from the penguins... With her hand to her head. Immediately alert, Clemson recalled how she often did that action. Now that he knew about her personas, everything made sense to him. He walked over, hoping she wasn't losing it again, "Hey Sara. You alright."

She looked at him causing him to stop where he was. Her eyes. They had no emotion. This confused him since she always had some kind of emotion.

"I'm fine." She responded with a deadpan voice.

He dared to take a few steps, "Are you sure? You don't seem yourself."

"You don't need to worry about me all the time yah know."

He shrugged, "Yeah I know, but I can't help it. Um you heading out somewhere?"

"To go prepare for tonight." She started walking away. He followed.

"So you're meeting with the penguins?"

She stopped and looked at him. This time, there was emotion. An angry, annoyed one. Through gritted teeth she replied, "Never you mind."

He stepped back, taken back by the sudden change in mood. She continued walking, but he didn't follow her.

Hans, from a distance, saw the whole thing and didn't like what he was seeing. Clemson was only trying to talk to her, being nice, something the Hobokeners didn't do often, but she just shrugged him off. Frankly, it annoyed him. He and Sara were definitely talking after tonight.

As she walked out of the zoo, the girls were arguing... Again.

"Why are you being so mean to him? There's no reason to be." Childish questioned.

"Oh but there is," Dark snarled, "A reason YOU won't understand."

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't. You know why? Because you only look at the positive side, ever consider the negative side? No! That's why I'm here."

"Knock it off Dark. Childish does have a point, though. Why are you being so mean to him?" Brainiac muttered.

"Because, unlike all of you, I actually pinpoint the origin of every problem that irritates me. And he... Is the beacon of it all."

"How exactly is he irritating you?" Fangirl asked.

"Of course you wouldn't understand. None of you will understand!"

"Quiet. All of you," Their attention turned to the host, "Stop fighting. It doesn't help in the slightest."

All but Dark disappeared. She refused and continued to corrupt Sara's mind.

And she accepted it.

* * *

**Later**

**Private's PoV**

The day had gone by quickly. Out of all of us, I was the most excited. I cared for her a lot. She's the only human friend we have and it's quite interesting having her around. And since she visited every night during the summer, it was strange without her here. In a way she got along with all of us.

Kowalski was happy to have someone there to actually listen to him explain his inventions. Apparently she took a liking to science and planned to become one. Elated, he was eager to teach her everything he knew.

According to her, almost every teenager loved explosions or anything that involved fire. Rico loved pranking Alice with firecrackers with her. But while Rico was excited to see explosions, it was lighting the firecrackers that Sara loved to do. For some strange reason, fire fascination her.

Since Skipper didn't talk to her at first, the two didn't get a lot of time together. But even after she was grounded, she snuck out to see us and spent some time with him. Apparently she wanted to prove to him that mammals and females aren't as submissive as he thinks. They bonded over what Skipper calls 'manly things'. Most of the time they watched wrestling or challenged each other. One thing was for sure, she wasn't like other girls who preferred shopping or talking about boys.

She and I connected through similar traits. Both if us were kind and liked to help the animals both in the zoo and outside. It was nice to have someone who understands you. It's even better after being around those who don't.

I jumped slightly when Kowalski came out exclaiming, "I've done it! I've perfected the Psychotron!"

Skipper groaned, "That thing again? Did you steal from Mort again?"

Kowalski looked insulted, "Skipper! It was one time and I learned my lesson! As I was saying, the new and improved Psychotron has a much more advanced circuit board that I made myself. It is guaranteed to work without it over heating."

He pointed it at me and my thoughts were immediately read aloud, _"I bet Sara would love this invention."_

"Hm. That's right. Sara should be here soon," Kowalski pondered, "But until then let me explain a new feature. A tracking radar. It will allow us to see any enemy from within ten feet. Very helpful for missions."

"Now that I can agree with!" Skipper exclaimed, "But I'll believe it if you can prove it."

"Of coarse Skipper. You see just right here on the handle the screen that detects us and any others near by." He pointed to the screen. It showed four green dots that I guessed represented us, three to one side and the fourth in front of them. But then there was a fifth behind the single one.

"Um Kowalski, I think someones coming right now."

He looked at the screen and turned to the door behind him, "Well now you'll get to see my invention in action."

Smirking, Kowalski aimed at the door.

_"I say we vote. Who wants who? I don't care really since they're all awesome!"_

_"Oh oh I wanna to arm wrestle Skipper or maybe talk with Private."_

_"Kaboom! Kaboom! Hehaheha! Fire good! Fire good!"_

_"I'd like to learn something from Kowalski, but if you guys want to do something else... That's okay."_

_"Arg can't we just get this over with already."_

Kowalski turned off the Psychotron. We looked at him confused, but he only shrugged.

Just then the door opened. Out of habit, we got into position and attacked, but were blocked and knocked to the floor, "Whoa! Whoa! Wait! It's me!"

Getting up, we saw it was only a startled Sara. Her hands were up in a defense position.

* * *

**My PoV**

"Sorry about that. Force of habit." Skipper apologized.

"Heh it's alright. I shoulda knocked before coming in. Knowing you guys, I don't blame you."

"So it was your thoughts we heard, no wonder they sounded familiar." Kowalski pondered.

I stared blankly at him, "What?"

"Hehe my apologies, it's just that I've perfected the Psychotron." He held it up for me to see.

"Oh I remember that invention. That was when you stole the thing from Morts game. Wait. My thoughts?" I inwardly panicked, "Um heh w-what did you hear... Exactly?"

"Never mind that. What I wanna know is how you got in here," Skipper demanded, "We blocked off tunnel 13-B."

"Yes... I noticed. I stood in the middle of the dang subway! Anyway, as disgusting as it was, I took the sewer."

"And you got through?" Private asked, "You didn't run into any problems?"

"Well there was the Rat King. But I took care of him."

"How!? He's nearly 2 times your size!"

I smirked and thought to how I dealt with him.

**Flashback**

_"Ugh. How can anyone stand being down here?" I wondered as I walked through the sewer. After I found that tunnel 13-B was blocked off I asked Savio if there was any other way I could get in without going into the zoo. _

_Good news, there was._

_Bad news, it's through the sewer._

_I hope I don't run into Rat King or any of his rats. If there was one villain I didn't wanna meet, it was him. Sighing, I continued going deeper. Savio said there was a turn somewhere up ahead, not to far from where I was. _

_The whole way was quiet. So quiet it made me nervous. I hated silence, there always has to be some kind of sound. _

_**THUD**_

_Nearly jumping out of my skin, I looked ahead and saw just the villain I didn't wanna see. He was only a few feet away and was smirking down at me._

_"Well well. What do we have here? A lost little girl? How sad." He started laughing. As he did, more rats started creeping around him, following his action._

_Dark glared at him from beside me. She could get angry very fast and because of this... So could I. _

_"Now how about you skip away out here like the little girl you are. The sewer is my territory and certainly no place for someone like you." He mocked._

_"Hm. How about I don't. I got somewhere to be and you're kinda in my way."_

_He laughed again, "You think I'll just move aside? No one tells me what to do! I'm-"_

_"The Rat King, I know. And frankly, you annoying me right now, so yes move aside before I make you."_

_"Make me move? I don't think so! I'm the toughest, strongest rat you'll ever meet. And you? You're just a weak little girl."_

_I scowled, but then an idea came to mind, "Alright, how about a deal? If I can knock you down in one hit... You let me pass."_

_"And when you can't?"_

_"... _IF_ I can't, then I'll leave. Only you can't defend yourself."_

_"Hehe go ahead there's no way you can do it."_

_I walked away._

_"Hey! You're not scared are you?"_

_"Nope. Just gonna get a head start." I smirked_

_When I was about five meters away from where he stood I whispered, "Okay girls. Lets show 'em what we got."_

_Crazy and Sadistic both started laughing next to me. Instantly I felt energized and eager to cause an immense amount of pain._

_ I started running at him. I heard him began to laugh again, "If you think tackling me will get you through, you're wrong wimpy girl!"_

_Tackling wasn't what I had in mind._

_I ran until I was just barely in front of him. Instead of taking another step, I brought my leg straight up into a kick. _

_The blow made him go up on his toes and I could hear a small whine from him. I stepped back as he fell forward. The rats stared in amazement as he collided with the ground._

_Smirking, I said, "Now who's weak?"_

_I stepped over him and continued on my way._

**End of Flashback **

I chuckled, "Lets just say he won't be standing straight for a good long while."

They stared at me confused, but then shrugged it off.

"Before we get started, why don't you fill us in on what's been going on in your life." Skipper suggested.

"Um no that's okay. I don't wanna bore you guys. In fact, I was wondering if maybe you guys could tell me what's happened in the zoo lately. There haven't been any new episodes recently."

For the next few hours, we talked and hung out like we did over the summer. I could tell my fondness of them was returning, but at the same time disappearing.

I left feeling more confused then ever. I didn't know what was happening nor did I understand my changing emotions. Everything was so confusing and didn't make sense.

Personally, I blame the girls. With their constant bickering, I had trouble thinking. But somehow, over all of them, all I could hear was Dark. Her pessimistic view always found a way to make me look at everything in her perspective. Something was definitely wrong.

"Ahem."

My eyes widened at the sudden noise. I looked around, but saw nothing.

"Down here."

I looked down and found a puffin looking up at me with interest, "Um... Yes?"

"What's a girl like you doing out here all by you're self? Not safe."

"I can take care of myself."

"Ya never know. Name's DJ. What's yours?"

I hesitated, "Sara."

"Nice name. Now what's a cutie doing out here all alone?"

"I'm..." Oh, that's right. I ran away. Where am I going?

"If you got some time, maybe you'd like to head for my place."

"Eh no thanks."

"Oh geez. Not you again."

My head swiveled to the side in time to see Clemson standing there glaring at DJ, "One girl dumps ya and you go for another. Don't you have something else to do?"

DJ eyed him, "And who are you supposed to be? Her boyfriend?"

I blushed. I never thought of Clemson as a boyfriend.

"Not exactly, but Imma good friend of hers. And it's Clemson. From Hoboken."

"Oh you. Well whatever. Talk to ya later cutie." He winked at me before flying off.

"Creeper," I heard Clemson mutter, "So. How was the reunion?"

I glanced at him. Part of me was happy to see him. The other thought differently, "It was fun."

"That's good. Since you've got some free time, you wanna walk around New York?"

Yes was the first thing that came to mind, but Dark interfered again, "I'm actually kinda tired. Besides I need to find a place to stay while I'm here."

"Uh that's cool. How about we head for New Jeresy then. You can crash at the zoo. The others are already there and I'm sure they'll understand."

"If the others don't mind, thanks."

We both headed for the subway. He tried to start a conversation, but I only remained quiet. The whole way I thought over why Dark was doing all this, how she pinpointed Clemson as the problem. She had to be making me push him away for a reason. I didn't know what, but one thing was for sure, I can really hold a grudge.

And she was making me hold one against him.

* * *

**Why did this take me so long to update? I'm sorry readers. For taking forever and updating a sucky chapter.**

**Childish: Can you at least tell us why you don't like Clemson? He's suffering.**

**Dark: *annoyed* You already know why! And I don't care!**

**Fangirl: I DON'T CAAAAARRE! *giggles* Sorry, Pewdie reference.**

**... Okay. Well anyway, can any of you guess which girl bonded with which penguin? Special appearance by dj73910. Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

******Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Clemson's PoV**

No matter what I did or said, Sara kept to her self and avoided eye contact. It was like I was meeting her for the first time again, only she wasn't leaving every time I turned. It upset and irritated me. Before we were close. Now...

It was like she wanted nothing to do with me.

After getting off the subway and entering the streets, I made sure to stay close to her. I even glared at anyone we passed, silently telling them to back off.

Soon enough, a little too soon, we arrived at Hoboken, "Okay here we are. Wanna head in?"

She stayed silent for a moment, her expression blank.

"Nah," She finally spoke, "Imma head back for New York."

I stared in disbelief as she started walking away, "W-wait. I thought you were gonna stay for the night."

"Yeah... I kinda thought it over on the way. The Zoo is full of villains and even if one of them isn't, I doubt I'll be welcomed. I still got some cash, so I'll just rent a room at a motel or something."

"What was the point of coming all the way over then?"

"So you wouldn't be lonely. Didn't want ya to feel completely forgotten. Besides, it's the least I could do after having you wait for me."

"Well it's not safe to be out and about in Hoboken with robberies and all that. And that's during the day, it'll be worse for you at night."

A smirk crossed her face, "Don't worry. I'm a tough girl, I can look out for myself. Plus," She pulled out a small red item, "I got my trusty pocket knife with me. Believe me Clemson, no one is gonna wanna mess with this girl."

Before I could say one more thing, Sara walked away. I wanted to ran after her, but something told me she didn't want me around. It hurt.

"Clemson."

I jumped out of my skin at the sound of my own name. I twist around, immediately alert, but calmed down when I saw it was only Hans. He was still in his human form.

"Hans! Don't do that! You know how I feel about being snuck up on."

"Sorry. Is that girl with you?"

"She just walking away," I narrowed my eyes, "Why?"

"I just wanna have a talk with her."

There was a seriousness in his voice. I didn't like it when he sounded serious, it took away the humorous tone he always has. Not to mention his stern expression. It almost scared me.

I was hesitant to tell him, but I gave in, "She went that way."

Automatically he sped toward the same direction. I was worried what he was up to. He wasn't gonna hurt her, was he? No. Hans doesn't hurt girls. That's the reason why it took him forever to tell Ma to leave. She did eventually... Well, according to him.

I sulked into the Zoo. Something wasn't right. There had to be something that effected Sara's weird behavior. And something was definitely something up with Hans. He didn't normally act this serious, at least not like this.

I hope everything turns out fine after this revenge plot, whether we succeed or not.

From the corner of my eye, I saw a certain female puffin walking out of the boa constrictor habitat. The two shared a passionate kiss before saying good night. I couldn't help but feel jealous.

They were so happy and in love.

I looked at the ground as my vision began to blur. The jealousy slowly started turning into anger. My fist clenched as I gritted my teeth.

If Sara didn't want to be with me, than it's her loss.

* * *

**Hans PoV**

I don't know why, but the way that girl has been acting toward Clemson really irked me. He was a villain being nice for Pete's sake! And she was shrugging him off like nothing!

He told us that she was a nice and sweet girl, one who cared for everyone. But the way she's been acting, I'm having doubts about her. I don't even trust her.

Up ahead I could see her walking. I started jogging to catch up with her. She must've heard me cuz she turned around just when I reached her.

We stood in silence. I glared at her while she stared blankly.

"Hey Hans," She finally spoke, but her expression didn't waver, "What brings you out here?"

"I wanna talk about your behavior lately."

"What behavior? I'm just being myself."

"It doesn't seem like it to me. Clemson described you entirely different, nothing like how you are now."

She began to chuckle, "So are you trying to put me in my place or something? Yeah. The girl Clemson fell for is here, she's just... asleep you could say."

"So you're just going to push him away and act like the world belongs to you."

"Who ever said I thought that? You guys are villains, you should understand in some way."

By now I'm starting to get angry. This girl was really pushing her luck, "I don't know what your problem is, but let me give you some advice. You don't want to mess with us and if I were you, I'd clean up my act."

She scoffed, "You don't even know half the stuff I go through."

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not. I'm just saying that what I've gone through mentally, you won't even understand if you did know. No one ever did. I've kept everything inside for too long, there's no way I'm going back!"

She stopped abruptly and clutched her head. I could hear her muttering stop. For a split moment, I felt worried for her. Clemson said she always made certain actions that meant something. According to him, holding her head was the most common and meant something was wrong.

Suddenly she looked back up and I already saw something different. Her previous fierce demeanor was replaced with a nervous one, "I'm sorry Hans. I'll take your advice the best I can. Good night."

Hurriedly walking away, Sara seemed to sulking. Something wasn't right about her. I thought about her sudden change in attitude. I'd have to talk to Blowhole about this, you never know what could go wrong.

* * *

**Red's PoV**

Every time I saw her, this girl became more interesting.

Blowhole had installed cameras around Hoboken as to keep track of the others awhile back. Usually used to confirm if they were present or not. Right now, I had just viewed and heard the conversations between the three, mostly focusing on Hans and Sara.

I mused on whether this new girl had something special about her as like the other girls we know. DBL was a vampire, Ocean an assassin, Cartoongirl a sorceress, that magical Karen girl Hans told me about and many other girls most of us have met.

I took note of her changes when I first met her, how quickly she would shift from one emotion or attitude to another. It intrigued me. Normally I wouldn't take such an interest in a human, but this one attracted me. Nothing like that Clemson fellow, a way that made me want to know what made her tick. What set her off? Could it be controlled?

"You're still here? I thought you woulda gone back to Central Park by now," Cartoongirl came up next to me with a cup of tea in her paw.

I quickly thought up a lie, "I wanted to make sure all of the villains are where they should be."

"Suuuure," She rolled her eyes.

"How was the 'talk' with Blowhole?"

She smirked, "Lets just say he wouldn't even think sending me anywhere with water again. By the way, I checked on her like ya asked."

"What did you find?"

"She's got different auras. All different colors too. What were they again? Uh black, pink, green, purple, blue, orange, and red. It's weird. I don't think I've seen something like it before, if I have I don't remember."

This caught my attention. Different colored auras? "Don't auras usually change depending on the mood?"

"Yeah. But this one, it was a mixed one. The colors were present at the same time, some stronger than others. What are you thinking of Red?"

I stayed silent for a moment, "I'm not sure really. But I'm going to solve this puzzling girl someway or another. Even if it kills me."

"That dedicated huh?"

"Surprisingly... Yes."

* * *

**My PoV**

I rode the subway thinking about what Dark had said to Hans. Childish was the one who made me apologize and feel guilty.

Everything I told him I regretted. Dark never let out her feelings or thoughts in front of anyone. It was always kept secret. Mostly because I usually felt no one would care or that I was just bugging them with something they don't wanna hear.

But I didn't regret because of that feeling, no. I regret because he was only trying to warn me... And I had snapped at him.

"Don't tell me you're gonna start crying." Groaned an irritated Dark.

"I don't like yelling at others."

"He was getting in your nerves."

"No. He was getting on YOUR nerves, not mine."

"Doesn't matter, what's done is done."

It stayed silent for a moment.

"I hate you." I muttered.

She appeared sitting next to me smirking, "I know. But I'm the closest side you're connected with, which makes my job all the more fun."

Brainiac materialized and looked shyly at the ground, "You get upset with everyone."

Dark scowled, "It's what I do! I'm not her dark side for no reason! And you in particular tick me off!"

"But do you really think pinpointing him as a problem is going to help at all?"

Her eyes narrowed. Brainiac shielded herself with her book, whimpering slightly.

I sighed. The two haven't gotten along at all since school had started again.

"Trying lo-looking at it from a logical perspective," Brainiac muttered, "H-he didn't want to do it, he had no choice..."

"That may be your point of view," Dark growled, "But mine is entirely different form yours. He had a chance and he took advantage of us. He used and betrayed her."

"But he came back. He even proved that he loved her. You just refuse to see that there is someone who cares. Just like you have with her friends and family."

"A single kiss doesn't mean anything."

I've had enough, "Stop it. It's too late for you guys to bicker. Get back inside where you belong."

Brainiac, as obedient as she is, left on demand. As for Dark, she lingered a moment longer before disappearing.

* * *

**Childish: It feels like this story gets more intense every chapter.**

**It's cause of Dark. She's the one who's practically controlling me.**

**Dark: Whatever.**

**Fangirl: I sad. No one even bothered guessing last chapter.**

**Childish: Oh how about we ask the readers a different question? Like... Who's your favorite side? **

***shrugs* Alright. Well readers, which of these girls is your favorite and why? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Special appearance by Cheycartoongirl8. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

**A few days later**

The penguins raced to reach their destination before their human friend. Having done the act many times before gave them a bit of an advantage, something Sara claimed to be unfair, "Come on guys, not cool!"

They chuckled slightly as she ran behind them trying to keep up. Shortly after, they spotted their target. They slid up to the edge of a metal box and glanced at the human male standing nearby. Skipper nodded to Rico as the maniacal penguin jumped with excitement. He slid up to the unsuspecting man and hacked up a bomb. It rolled some feet away before exploding. The man turned and looked around frantically. Skipper hopped onto his shoulder and slapped the side of his neck with his flipper.

The man jolted before falling unconscious.

"We'll boys, looks like Operation: Snow cone is once again a success." Skipper exclaimed proudly.

They hopped on top of the cart and started preparing their snow cones. While they were busy, Sara ran up to the cart panting slightly. Catching sight of the knocked out man, she chuckled, "Why am I not surprised you guys knocked him out?"

"Because you know how we are." Private answered.

"True, true." She started preparing her own snow cone and left some money on the cart for the snow cone man.

Taking one lick from her frozen treat, Childish appeared, "Mmm. I can actually taste the flavor in this. Usually it's just ice flavor."

Sara smiled at her, she did have a point after all.

Her and the penguins wondered off to the secluded part of Central Park. Along the way, she noticed someone hiding among the trees and bushes. Hans, she thought. Apparently he took her little suggestion about following.

Once they reached the area, they all decided to rest and talk while enjoying their snow cones. After they all finished, Sara tried to convince them to show her some of their moves, "Come one Skipper, what's the worst that could happen?"

"You know exactly what I think, sister. There could be spies hiding around." Skipper glanced around as if expecting to spot out a spy.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Skipper the place is deserted. Besides us and the park animals, there is no one here."

At least, that's what it seemed.

"Skippah," Private piped up, "It wouldn't hurt to maybe show her a few things, would it?"

Skipper was about to object, but instead let the thought seep in. He sighed and was about to agree, if not for the sudden beeping sound. Immediately, the penguins faced back to back, searching for the origin of the beeping. Sara, on the other hand, panicked and turned off the communicator. DBL was probably trying to contact her for an update.

She smiled sheepishly when she noticed the penguins looking at her confused, "Oops. Guess I forgot to turn off my alarm. I had it set once every week for my therapy appointments."

"Therapy?" Kowalski pondered, "If you're in a therapeutic class, then shouldn't you be at home to take them?"

"Um well... My parents asked my therapist how I was doing and they said I was progressing pretty well. In fact they said my appointments could be cut to every two weeks. So yeah," Sara struggled slightly to not look away, a major sign of a lie, "I better get going anyway, it's getting late."

Rico looked down, "Aw."

"Already?" Private asked.

"The last time I went out at night I was almost mugged. Really don't want a repeat."

Skipper had offered one of them to take her home, but she refused. The penguins were reluctant to leave, but trusting the remaining sunlight to get her back home safely slid off after a goodbye.

Sara stayed and waved at them. When they were out of sight, she turning her attention to the hiding spot of a certain humanized puffin.

Hans was looking over his notes while the group of friends talked, so he didn't see the penguins leave or Sara disappear entirely. He groaned when he saw he was alone. Looks like I'm not getting any more notes on their fighting skills, he thought.

_Snap_.

He froze. Someone was trying to sneak up on him. Concentrating on his surroundings, Hans timed his attack. Once who ever was behind him was close enough, he performed a round-house kick... Only to see no one there.

"Calm down will you."

Confused, he looked down to see a crouching Sara, "Erm sorry. I didn't know it was you."

She sighed, "That's fine, you would've have known anyway."

"So why are you here?" he asked as she stood up.

There was a pause, "I wanted to say sorry. About how I acted. I know I'm going a little overboard, but everything's just a little complicated for me right now. My mentality is a little... Wacky."

"What do you mean it's wacky?"

"I'm not... Thinking clearly and... I'm not myself at the moment."

An awkward silence followed. Since that night, both had avoided each other. In fact now that Sara thought about it, Clemson had been avoiding her as well, "Um do you know what's up with Clemson? I noticed he isn't talking to me."

Hans sighed, figuring something like this would happen. She took his company for granted. Once Clemson got it through his head that she didn't want him around anymore, he would forget about her. Now that he isn't trying to get her attention, she would eventually realized that she does want him around. As the saying goes, 'You don't realize what you have until it's gone'.

"I have a good idea, but frankly I think it's better he got over you. You've hurt him enough."

Suddenly, Hans felt something collide with his jaw. He barely had a moment to realize that she had just punched him until Sara tackled him to the ground. Climbing over him to sit on his stomach, Sara held his wrists over his head with one hand. The other clamped onto his sore jaw and kept his gaze toward her. He wouldn't admit it, but the fire in her eyes scared him. This girl was clearly beyond angry. She smirked at him, "And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?"

He got no time to answer when she let go of his jaw and started to punch him repeatedly in the face. The quick rhythm of her hits showed no intention of stopping. To Hans it felt like forever until she stopped abruptly. Sara smiled darkly at his beaten face. He sported two back eyes, missing teeth and bleeding from his mouth and nose. Bruises started to form all over.

She chuckled, "Well Hans? Had enough?"

After a moment, he had started calling her name over and over. What had confused her was that he didn't sound like he was in pain, in fact he sounded a little... Concerned? It felt like something was clutching her shoulders and shaking her.

Wait a minute, she thought, what's going on? Sara started blinking rapidly as the image of a beaten Hans disappeared.

* * *

**My PoV**

I felt myself being shaken by my shoulders and heard my name repeatedly. I closed my eyes and shook my head. When I opened them I saw Hans right in front of me, perfectly fine. No blood, no bruises, nothing.

"Hans stop. Stop I'm fine. I'm fine!" I managed to pull his hands off me and replay what had just happened... Or what didn't happen.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You were about to faint on me."

What? "Faint?"

"Yeah. You just... Blanked out then started falling. I caught you before you hit the ground, are you okay?"

From the corner of my eye, I can see Dark smirking. I can hear Sadistic laughing to herself.

No.

No not those. Not again.

Visions.

I hate when they make me visualize their desires. Dark's temper and Sadistic's need to cause pain are never a good combination for anything. What Hans said made me angry, made me want to hurt him for saying it. It wasn't the first time, but it seemed so real.

"Sara?"

I looked at him.

"Is everything okay?"

My breath quickened and my fingers twitched. They're both eager for me to hurt someone, I know they are. A giggling reaches my ears. No.

A flash of purple appears near Dark. No.

I start shaking, twitching everywhere. No.

My gaze turns toward Hans, "Stay back."

"What?"

I step away, "Stay back. Don't come any closer. It'll be safer."

"Safer? What are you talking about? Sara what's going on?"

The impulses are getting stronger. This hasn't happened before. I suddenly start to feel angry again. Hans takes a step toward me, but I take two back.

"Sara if you just let me help!"

"I don't need your help!" I snap, "I don't see why you of all people or animals would try and help me! You hate me! Just leave me alone!"

I raise me fist I throw a real punch at him, but I quickly change it's destination toward a nearby tree. The pain, there is none.

It's silent for a moment. I could here Hans step forth, but I push him to the ground and run off. I have to get away from him. If I don't I really could end up fighting him.

Hiding behind a tree about 20 feet away from where we were, I listen in case Hans tried to chase me. I hear him running, but he stops. Peaking out slightly, I could see his back toward me, looking around.

Why does he care?

He hates me.

Eventually, he leaves and I can calm down. My head hurts, my eyes start stinging. I can't believe I almost lost it. This has never happened before.

"Oh don't start." One of them sneered, Dark obviously, "It's not like you didn't want it to happen."

"Yeah, besides ya punch guys all the time," Sadistic agreed, "Remember that Kevin guy back home. You'd stab with a pencil everyday too."

Childish appeared pouting, "You shouldn't be so mean to him! He's the only close guy friend we have."

Dark scoffed, "You and your crushes. He has a girlfriend! And you never consider anyone an official friend unless they say so, what gives?"

I try to block them out as tears start falling, but who could ignore something that's right in front of you? That's practically screaming in your ear?

"Sara?"

I look up at Brainaic, she has tears in her eyes. They all do. This usually happens. Whenever I get hurt or feel an extreme emotion, they all feel the same thing.

She shook her head, showing she didn't say anything. The others shrugged or shook their head as well. That's odd. Who said something?

"Hey, up here." I look up the tree and inwardly panicked. A familiar chipmunk was looking down at me.

Crud.

"It is you!" Karen exclaimed. She scurried down the tree and stopped in front of me, just as I finished wiping my tears away.

I put a smile on, god it hurt, "Hey Karen! It's good to see you."

She frowned at me, "Were you... Crying? Are you okay?"

"Crying? No and I'm fine."

"Didn't seem like it just now. You can't say your fine when you're clearly upset and crying."

"Just... Feeling a bit homesick that's all." Well, it's not a complete lie.

She blinked then narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, I'm not buying it. I saw you running away from Hans, you looked pretty scared. He didn't try anything did he!?"

My eyes widened. I could see the girls, including Dark, were surprised. Then I processed what she asked, "N-no! He didn't! Honestly!"

"Then why did you look so scared. More importantly, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

I shrunk back slightly, "Um... I'm here for fall break. And something... Personal happened, that's all. Nothing big."

"Still not buying it," she replied deadpan, "The 'nothing big' part."

"It's... Complicated. You wouldn't understand."

"Is this about the voices? Now before you say anything, Clemson let me in on the voices thing."

I closed my mouth, ready to ask her how she could've possibly known. Trust Clemson to NOT keep a secret. If she already knew, then it would be fine to tell her, right?

"No it isn't!" Dark snapped, "Just because she supposedly knows about us doesn't mean you can open up just like that!"

"It would do you good," Brainiac began, "To get everything off your chest for the moment."

I thought about what they said, they were both right after all. After all the trouble of keeping them a secret, I couldn't just tell Karen all about them. But talking partially about it helped once, it even got me over committing suicide for a while.

"You're not alone you know." Karen added.

I blinked at her, confused.

She smirked, "There are others out there with a similar problem. You already met a few of them didn't you."

Fangirl giggled, "Time to break the fourth wall again! Calling out to Ocean, DBL, Cartoongirl, Doctor-Hamato, Erik and a few I can't remember right now for some reason. I know we know a few more."

"Why are so many people suddenly getting voices or other parts of themselves!?" Dark exclaimed, "I swear, it feels like we started this trend."

"When you think about it," Brainiac thought, "We started seeing this trend DURING Breaking the Chains."

I glared at them, "Stop breaking the fourth wall and making assumptions about other people!"

Karen stared at me. Chuckling sheepishly I said, "Uh... Sorry it's just um... Anyway, yeah I have met a few already."

"Ya see. It probably wouldn't hurt to talk to them, I'm sure they'll understand."

"Mm, maybe."

"So, how long have you been in New York?"

"Since Saturday."

"What!? You've been here this whole time and I didn't even know! Have you seen Clemson yet? I assumed you have since you knew it was Hans you were running from."

"Yeah I've talked to him."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Anything going on between you two? Chemistry maybe?"

I smiled. That's right, she used to think we made a good couple, "No not really. I think he kinda moved on."

She frowned, "What? But you two got along so well! What happened?"

"I... It's my fault. I was sorta pushing him away. I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I regret doing so. I don't care if he doesn't like me like that anymore, I just want my friend back."

"Does... He know?"

"No."

"So why don't you go and tell him. Even if he got over you, at least he'll now you regret it right?"

I stayed quiet. Karen had a point. I should let him know I didn't want to push him away in the first place. Whether he forgives me or not, and I doubt he will, it'll be settling for him to know. I smiled at Karen, "I will. Thanks for the advice."

She smiled back, "No problem."

* * *

**Later**

I couldn't go back inside the zoo since the penguins think I had gone to my motel room by now, so I waited outside for the Hobokeners to come out. It took a while, about an hour, but I knew I had to do this. Clemson had to know I was sorry.

The clock started ringing. I could see Alice, eager to leave the zoo, already pushing people out the gates. To the side I see them walking out, clearly irritated that she pushed them out.

Butterflies overfilled my stomach as I practiced what I was going to say. Dark whispered in my ear, "You don't have to go through with this. It'll be easier to just forget about him."

I ignored her. She noticed and growled when I started walking toward them.

Hans saw me first, "There you are. Where've you been?"

I held back a snarky comment and turned to Clemson. He only stared at me, his eyes held disinterest. I gulped, "Um could I talk to you... Privately."

"Bout what?"

His voice sounded annoyed. I started shaking a little, "N-nothing. Never mind."

He shrugged and rolled his eyes. This ticked me off. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him away into the secluded area, "We are having a talk whether you like it or not."

I could feel him trying to pull away, but since I had my dads' strength and practice of pulling my own brother and sister away, he failed.

We finally made it to a clearing so I let him go and faced him.

"Alright, what?" He asked annoyed even more.

I sighed, "I wanted to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you the way I should have."

His hard eyes softened slightly, but it quickly disappeared, "It's too late for that. I'm over it. I'm over you."

"I figured, but I just wanted to know that I am, really. Before I leave."

"Leave? Leave where?"

"Where do you think idiot?" I cursed myself for saying that, or cursed Dark I should say, "I'm gonna head back for Cali tomorrow. It'll save Blowhole a lot trouble if I just leave earlier on my own accord."

"You're gonna leave?" He was in disbelief, "After everything you're just gonna leave?"

"Why not? I don't belong here, in fact I don't know where I belong. Who knows, maybe I'll run away and live on my own. It'll be better for everyone if I just disappear from their lives."

"You can't do that! Everyone'll worry sick about you! What about your family?"

"They don't need me. I'm just another mouth to feed."

"Your friends?"

"One of my 'friends' wouldn't even cry, let alone grieve, if one of us died, said so herself. I'm sure the others'll get over it."

"What about the friends you made here?"

I glared, "What friends? The ones who used me for information? The ones who lied to me about who they were? The only ones who probably care are the penguins and Karen. Face it Clemson, whatever you say isn't going to change my mind about leaving. There isn't anyone here who necessarily needs me around."

This isn't how I wanted it to go. Dark, why are you doing this?

Her smirking figure next to me turns to me, "Why would I do this? Why wouldn't I do it?"

"I-!"

My eyes widened. Was he about to say...?

He's quiet for a moment, "No. No I don't care! You can leave or whatever! I don't care!"

They all heard it. They all know what he was going to say.

Fangirl squealed, "He does still care! He doesn't hate us!"

"Oh thank goodness," Brainiac sighed, relieved.

Dark growled, "You're idiots. He doesn't care. He never did. You all just refuse to see reality."

"I don't care about you anymore," Clemson stated, "You don't matter to me anymore."

An image of him beaten and bloody on the ground flashed before my eyes. The image scared me and soon I felt a headache forming.

"I'm over you Sara, you can see that at least."

I gripped the sides of my head as it worsened. To the side I see Dark glaring hard at Clemson.

"I don't like you anymore. You're nothing to me now."

Sadistic looked like she was ready to maul him.

"In fact," he started.

"No! Stop! Clemson I beg you please stop!" More images of him injured, even dead, constantly flashed in front of me eyes. The pain in my head was unbearable, like something was trying to break through.

He chuckled darkly, "You think you can tell me what to do? I'm a villain, this is what I do. Not look after some mentally disturbed chick who thinks she's above me."

"I don't... Ah. Stop."

Crazy started twitching and was giggling to herself.

He glared at me, "I hate you. Understand. I. Hate. You."

The images stopped. The pain disappeared. I shook uncontrollably. To the side, I see the others backing away from Dark, Sadistic, and Crazy.

They looked on in fear as the three were quickly pulled together to form one figure. This one looked just like the others, only entirely different. She had red clothes with blood stains. Her hair was jet black. Her eyes were a wild purple.

A small laugh emerged from her, then it slowly increased to a loud cackle.

Brainiac stared in disbelief, "My god. They merged."

Childish spoke, "W-who are you?"

She turned to the others and smiled widely at them, "Hm, lets see. We're a mixture of Dark, Sadistic, and Crazy. Quite a combination we make don't we. Call us... Killer."

Killer turned to me, "Get him."

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Clemson watched wearily as Sara walked toward him calmly. He had a strange feeling that what he just said was a very bad move. She stood in front of him and stared with blank eyes.

Then, she smiled at him.

His legs were gave out from underneath him as her leg pulled his in. Falling to his knees, Sara maneuvered behind him and bashed the back of his head with her elbow as well a kick to his back. Clemson fell once more on his face and felt her fingers begin to pull on his hair. He screamed as he was pulled upward, his legs still resting on the ground.

Sara reached into her pocket, giving Clemson just enough time to grab her arm and flip her off of him. She landed in her back, but got back up immediately like nothing had happened. Clemson knew he had to get away, but was distracted by the fury and bloodlust in her eyes.

She ran up to him and kicked his side. He flipped to his back screaming in pain as she repeated the action continuously. Finally stopping, Clemson felt her sit on his stomach and pin his hands above his head. Sara cackled as she saw Clemson in the same position Hans should've been in. Holding onto his struggling hands, she reached once more into her pocket and pulled out a small, thin red item. Clemson's eyes widened when he saw it and began panicking when she pulled the blade out.

'No. This can't be happening,' he thought, 'This isn't her."

She cackled again, "Looks like your life is finally gonna end Clemson. But before I get rid of you, let me thank you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have found what I could really do."

As the blade was pressed against his neck he cried, "Stop! It doesn't have to end this way, in fact it shouldn't! This isn't you Sara! I know you wouldn't do this!"

"You know nothing about me! I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. Now, you're going to pay the price."

Clemson stared fearfully at her, she wasn't kidding. She was really going to kill him.

"You can't do this!" Fangirl yelled. She attempted to run and stop her, but Killer pulled back forcefully, "Oh no you don't. Your lovey-dovey way of seeing things isn't going to help this time."

"Sto-stop this!" Brainiac stuttered, "T-think logically about this. What good will it do if you kill him."

Killer turned to Brainiac as she continued, "He still l-likes her, he was lying."

Sara overheard this, "But like I said, I have you to thank. Perhaps I should reward you."

Clemson felt the tip of the blade tilt his head up. She leaned down and kissed him quickly and gently, "After all, you were lying weren't you? About hating me?"

His eyes were wide, lightly dazed from the kiss. He nodded slowly.

She smirked, "To bad it doesn't mean I'll spare your life. You still broke my heart."

The blade was once again at his throat.

"But he was a friend! He cared! Remember!" Childish exclaimed fearfully.

"But you were a friend. You cared." Sara repeated.

"Love is the simplicity of caring for someone else more than caring for oneself." Artistic muttered.

"I... Care about you." Sara muttered.

She slowly let go of his hands and got off of him.

"There is nothing to be gained from his death. Only sorrow and regret." Brainiac finished.

"I'll only regret it if I kill you." She dropped the blade and turned to walk away.

Clemson stood up, but didn't take his eyes off of her. He was worried. She had just tried to kill him, now she was trying to walk away, "H-hey! You can't just leave. You need help Sara. Going off on your own isn't going to do you any good."

"Just stop Clemson. It'll be better for everyone if I did. Who knows, maybe I will get better if I went incognito for a while."

"No!" Killer screamed, "Get rid of him now! He hurt you! He deserves to face your wrath!"

"You... No. No he doesn't. He doesn't deserve it!" She replied.

Killer glared at her, but then turned back to Brainiac, "You... This is your fault."

Before Brainiac had time to react, Killer grabbed her neck and began to strangle her, "I never liked you from the start. Even Childish was more tolerable than you when she was protecting Sara. If it weren't for you, she wouldn't have to over think anything. But lets see if you can think your way out of your death."

Brainiac desperately tried to tell her to stop, but with her air passage blocked off nothing came out. However Brainiac wasn't the only one.

They all were suffocating.

The girls felt something cutting off their air, even Killer, but she didn't notice. Her rage and need to hurt someone blinded her. Her crazed state of mind didn't comprehend the need for air.

Clemson was about to ask her who she was talking to, until he noticed something wasn't right, or heard something wasn't right. Choked noises sounded from her.

He ran up to face her and found her hands lightly placed over her neck, but clearly not strangling herself. Her eyes were rolled upward and her face was purple from the lack of air. An alarm went off in his head.

He didn't know what to do. There wasn't anything he could see that was choking her. He felt her neck but only felt bare skin. Clemson felt helpless. She was suffocating and there was nothing he could do to help her. Sara wanted to tell him what was happening, but couldn't. She knew as well as he did, nothing could be done.

Suddenly, she fell from the lack of air.

* * *

**I finally finished. Yes! I would've updated two weeks ago but I forgot to save the file and it was all gone. As you can see this is a long chapter. The longest I've written. Awesome. But it's not all my fault. Fangirl got into another fandom.**

**Fangirl: I was curious! It's not my fault Happy Tree Friends is awesome.**

**... Yes and now Sadistic won't put down a pickle.**

**Sadistic: *holding a pickle* Mr. Pickle can kill you in your sleep. I'm sure he, Lammy, and Fliqpy will be great friends. **

**Childish found a new play thing.**

**Childish: Goop is fun to play with :)**

**And lets see Dark ran away so yeah we had to put some time away to find her. Turns out she was with Cartoongirl for some strange reason. Now she's grounded.**

**Dark: *sulking in a corner listening to Monster by Skillet* ****_The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it._**

**So yeah, lot of distractions. But I really enjoyed writing this chapter, been looking forward to it from the start. Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**My PoV**

I moaned and placed my hand on my forehead. My head was pounding. Sitting up, I took a look around. My blurred vision couldn't make out where exactly I was, but I could tell I was inside a dark room. Wasn't I outside before? How did I get here? Maybe the girls know.

"Guys?" A cough followed. My voiced sounded raspy and quiet. It hurt a little to talk. When no one came I tried once more, a little louder. Well as loud as I could get, "Girls?"

All of them appeared at once. Besides Crazy, Sadistic, and Dark, they all looked sullen.

"I-it's good to see y-you're still alive. Not that w-we didn't fi-figure that out by now." Brainiac spoke.

"What-" A cough escaped before I continued, "What happened? The last thing I remember is that I couldn't breath."

They all turned to the other three who were all standing farther away. I noticed they were different then usual. Crazy had a muzzle and she was twitching nonstop. Sadistic was sharpening her pocketknife and slid her finger across the sharpened blade, but she had no smile. Dark had her back to us, in fact she was the farthest.

A worried feeling snuck up on me. The trio had gone too far. I almost didn't want to know what they'd done.

The silence was broken when Childish mumbled something.

I looked at her, "What?"

Her downcast eyes slowly looked up at me, "Killer."

Killer? Wait. That name. Everything came back. I shook my head, "Why?"

Dark snarled, "Because he said he hated you! If he hates you, he hates us! We should've killed him off the moment you got your memory back."

"Then why didn't you? Why hold back?"

"You held us back."

"I had no control. You three did, or should I say Killer did! She had him pinned, ready to slash his neck. Yet she didn't."

Sadistic scoffed, "She was going to until everyone started getting in the way."

"But she clearly had the time to do it. Pin him, slash, and it's over... Unless you guys affect her more than what her name suggests."

Artistic cocked her head to the side, but it was Childish who asked what I meant. Brainiac concluded for me, "I understand what she means. Dark."

"What?" She snapped.

Brainiac paused, "You never wanted to kill Clemson to begin with. Sara knows you more than the rest if us, but that doesn't mean I can't figure it out. You refuse to believe that Clemson liked her, but deep down you know he does."

Dark turned her head sharply to glare at her, as if daring her to continue.

Brainiac gulped, "And... Well, you may h-have a hard sh-shell... But y-you have a soft inside. Deep down... You want Clemson to stay by her side."

The moment Brainiac finished her sentence, Dark rushed forward and punched her. My head steered sharply to the side, as if Dark had punched me instead. I touched my cheek, the area where Dark had hit. It stung at the cold feel of my hands, but felt relieving at the same time. I looked at the rest if them and saw they were doing the same thing.

"Ow! Why does that happen?" Childish groaned.

They all looked at Brainiac. She always had the answer, "Sara."

"... Yeah?"

"Have you realized that when you feel something, whether it be physically or emotionally, we feel the same thing."

"Sorta. Why?"

She paused, "It's the same with us. Even though we're intangible to the outside world, were still tangible with each other. Since we're connected to you on a high level, what ever one of us feels, the rest of us, including you, feel the same thing."

I let it sit in my head, "That's why when Killer was strangling you, she was strangling all of us, even herself."

She nodded slowly.

"Good to see you're awake." Said a familiar voice.

I gasped and looked around. Oh crud, I thought. The girls immediately retreated.

A certain red squirrel hopped onto the table I was resting on. I panicked, how much had he heard?

"Um, hey Red. Y-yeah, I've been up for a while."

He nodded, "So... Who were you talking to?"

I gulped, "Myself. I tend to do that when I'm alone. In this case, thought I was alone. How... Long have you been there?"

"Long enough to hear your conversation with yourself."

I mentally winced. Maybe I can get him to forget about it, "Do you know how I got here?"

"Yes. I was resting in my hideout when I heard Clemson banging on my tree. He told me that you were unconscious. I went with him to check up on you and alerted Blowhole."

"No hospital huh?"

"We couldn't risk it. Leaving you with professional humans everywhere? Not a chance."

I smiled and pictured them trying to bust me out. Dark spoke, "They wouldn't do that. They probably wouldn't even care."

My smile disappeared. Red continued, "I asked him what happened before you fell unconscious, then he started going on about how you almost... Killed him. But he didn't know what happened. You just... Started choking. Until Blowhole came I told him he had to perform CPR on you."

Blush raced across my face. I can barely imagine how awkward that must've been.

"He refused at first, but he gave in eventually. It didn't take long for Blowhole to get there anyway."

"Hmm, so we're at his lair?"

He nodded.

Figures.

"Where is everyone now?" I asked.

"Blowhole is going over the plan with the others. He says it's time to move on to the next stage."

I closed my eyes and sighed, "I guess that means I'll be put in the next plane for home."

"I'm afraid so.

"... Well it was fun while it lasted I guess."

We sat together in silence for a few moments before I thought of something, "How come you're here? And why would you help me in the first place."

He looked away as if he was thinking about his next words, "I guess you could say you've... Grown on me, in a way."

I frowned, "How? We hardly saw each other."

"... Not in person."

It took me a few seconds to process what he meant, "... Have you been spying on me!?"

"I'm a villain, did you expect I would give you a heads up?"

"No! I just-it didn't-! I didn't think anyone would spy on me in the first place! ... Why?"

He sighed, "You intrigue me. The way you're always changing from one thing to another so quickly. Like when we first met, you were shy and timid. Then suddenly you were outgoing and confident, like the girl from before just disappeared. I noticed the same thing when you were talking with Hans that one night. One moment you're cocky and rude, the next quiet and nervous. I'm not sure why, but you just caught my attention somehow."

Although I was a bit miffed that he mention the talk with Hans, I felt oddly flattered. I never thought anyone would be interested in my mentality. In fact, with the girls always fighting, I started thinking it would be more of a put off.

"Might as well forget about me. After the plan is put into action, you probably won't see me anymore," I told him frowning, "No doubt whether he succeeds or not Blowhole is gonna send me away."

Red smirked, "I don't think so. Being a close affiliate of his, I'm sure I could get him to pull a few strings and allow you to stay here in New York."

My eyes widened. A small chance to stay here. I had to admit, I liked the idea. No more limitations to how I could act or live. Free to be my own person. I wouldn't have to worry about what anyone thought. The girls would have more freedom and not be stuck in their rooms all day. I noticed that they came out more here then they did in Cali. No more being a burden to my family or friends.

Then it hit me. My family. My friends. I couldn't leave them. Childish would be crushed, after all, she was the one who cherished them the most. And what would they think. I've been gone most of the week now. To fully disappear from their lives without a trace. Sure I'd be living a life full of hidden tears and fake smiles, but I'd still be with them. And that was good enough for me. They are what kept me going. And to never see them again. I'd miss out on my siblings growing up. I wouldn't graduate with my friends.

My eyes started to water slightly, but I blinked away the tears, "Maybe, I'll need to think about it."

He raised a non-existent eyebrow, "Think about it? I thought you didn't like your family and friends."

"I do! I wanna stay, but... I don't wanna leave them behind either."

"Well you better hurry and decide," He jumped off the table, "Because when the plan ends, whether a success or fail, Blowhole will send you away. He plans to, that is."

Red left me to my thoughts.

I closed my eyes and rested my head in my palm. I can't see them, but I can hear the girls are already arguing.

"We have to go back!" Childish wailed, "We've worried our family sick enough!"

"And what exactly makes you think our 'dear' family wants us back?" Dark asked.

"Because you lie about them not wanting us around! They love us and you know it!"

Dark smirked, "What's this? Is someone FINALLY maturing?"

"N-no! I... I'm just m-mad."

"Oh but you're supposed to be the happy-go-lucky one. You're not even supposed to know what's going on."

Brainiac stepped forth, "Why can't you just leave her alone? It's this little adventure that's making her like this. You made Sara run away in the first place with your corruptive comments."

"While I do take the credit of bringing her here it's not just me, it's you too. I noticed you're not as quiet as you usually are Brainiac. You, the most sane and mature of all of us, actually seem more confident."

Silence came afterwards. Something about Dark's words stung somehow. Brainiac is indeed the most mature and sane, but the fact that she's more confident just didn't feel right.

I felt something tap my shoulder and heard Fangirl ask, "Is it just me, or does Childish seem a bit pale?"

My eyes widened. That's it!

My gaze turned up towards Childish, who was huddled next to Artistic. The others were solid whereas she was transparent. Her breathing was slow and her green eyes turned dull and gloomy. The cheerfulness and curiosity of her being had clearly disappeared.

Childish was dying. My inner child was disappearing before my eyes.

"Finally, we'll be rid of the brat." Dark stated.

Anger rose within me, "Don't you dare call her that! I've had enough of you and your negativity!"

Another headache formed just like before. I could hear Crazy laughing through her muzzle. Soon enough, I had an acute urge to kill. A maniacal laugh escaped my lips as the urge increased.

"Sara?"

I jumped off the table and faced the intruder, ready to fight my way out. But I only saw a lemur Clemson, also in a fighting position. The urge evaporated.

"Sara?" He repeated, "Ya alright?"

My rapid breathing slowed down, "Y-yeah. I'm fine."

* * *

**Later**

Clemson and I were walking through Blowhole's lair, looking for the way out. I doubt he would've wanted me to stick around after I woke up. On the way, we started talking.

"Hey, can I ask ya something," He started, "About what happened earlier. You know with the... Trying to kill me thing. What was that all about?"

I gulped. Somehow I hoped he would at least avoid the subject, "I guess I just let my anger get the best of me. I didn't exactly like what you said."

"Note to self, don't make you angry."

"Heh yeah, might wanna steer clear of that. But I've been meaning to ask, did you mean what you said?"

He looked down, "No. I was just upset that you didn't return my feelings."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I guess you could say my anger got the best of me," He finished with a chuckle.

A smile formed, "Hmm. So did Blowhole already explain the plan?"

"Yep. And boy does it make much more sense now that we know."

I raised a brow, "Really? How?"

"'Kay you know how Savio was checking out all their tunnels? He had to find a tunnel that lead from outside the Zoo into the penguin's HQ. They would take that tunnel and take the penguins by surprise while they're asleep. Once they're in, Blowhole would hack into their system and all that and take over their HQ. Eventually, he'll take over the zoo."

"So what about you and Hans?"

"Hans had to study the penguins basic routine and, with your help, fighting techniques, so it'll be easier to take care of 'em. And since I'm not a direct enemy of the penguins, I had to study the lemurs routine, which was basically the royal idiot dancing for the humans or bossing Maurice around."

"Yep, sounds like him. So what exactly do you do with them?"

"Just pop up in their habitat and take care of them myself. And since Blowhole's got a bit of a grudge against Julien, he'll take care of them right there if they escape me."

I let out a nervous chuckle, "So by taking care them, you mean..." I slit my finger across my throat.

"Well not immediately. I meant like capture them, then eventually... Ya know," He repeated my action, "Fool-proof, don't cha think?"

"Yeah... Unless the penguins somehow knew about it before hand."

"How? They don't even have a clue that we were there."

I shrugged, "I'm just saying."

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the exit. The back door to Blowhole's habitat.

He sighed, "Well I guess this is it... Before Blowhole sends you off."

"Y-yeah, I guess so. It's been one crazy week huh?"

"No kidding."

We stood there in awkward silence. Heh, this probably would've been easier of he were in his human form. I averted my eyes, looking anywhere but at him. Next thing I knew, I felt something climb up my legs, up my back and sit on my shoulder. He kissed my cheek and jumped off. I stared, surprised at him before smiling shyly.

He chuckled nervously, "Well... See ya, hopefully."

Artistic appeared next to me, "Oh where art the good in goodbye?"

"Where art the good in goodbye?" I repeated and waved.

Opening the door and walking out, I pulled my hair, "Arg! What am I gonna do!?"

"Red said he could get you to stay remember," Fangirl answered.

"No not that! I meant about the plan! I can't just let the penguins get attacked!"

"Sure you can," Dark replied nonchalantly, "Just don't care."

I groaned. What was I gonna do? If I warn them Skipper will no doubt wonder how I knew in the first place and the villains'll probably guess that I told them. My friendship with the penguins and loyalty to the villains would be questionable. If I don't tell them, they'll be in big trouble. I'd be a terrible friend if I didn't warn them and it would be worse of the villains told the penguins about me.

"We have to tell the penguins," Childish started, "W-we'll home before the villains notice anyway... Right?"

Fangirl pouted, "I don't wanna go home. But deciding whether to warn them or not is kinda tricky. Oh why do I like both sides?!"

"It's not all your fault Fangirl," Brainiac reassured, "We shouldn't have taken part in the first place. In fact we should've just stayed home."

I groaned again, "You guys aren't helping."

Suddenly a lone penguin slid up a few feet away from me. It was about Rico's height and had blue eyes. It clearly wasn't one of the four penguins I befriended.

"Uh hey little guy, how did you get out of your habitat?" There has to be a penguin habitat here somewhere, it is an aquarium after all.

The lone penguin suddenly got into a fighting position, but it looked a bit nervous, "Okay lady, I don't wanna hurt you, but it looks like I might have to."

"Oh a tough guy huh? Ok, lets see what ya got."

His eyes widened, "D-did you just-"

"Answer you, yes I did. I can understand animals. So what's your name and how'd you get out?"

He narrowed his eyes, "My name is classified and I'm not from here. I'm guessing your an experiment of Blowhole's sent to guard the door. Hmm, usually he sends a lobster or two."

I let out a laugh before continuing with a serious tone, "No. I'm not an experiment, I'm a human being. I was actually just leaving. So if you're not part of the aquarium, what are you doing here and how do you know Blowhole?"

"That information is classified."

"You sound like Skipper."

"You know Skipper?

"Flat head, bossy, paranoid. Yep I know him."

"Well that changes everything," He let his guard down, "I'm doing an assignment for him right now to prove to him I'm capable of doing dangerous tasks."

I nodded, "Interesting. So what're you doing?"

"I'm on a mission to find out what Blowhole's up to. He's been inactive for a while and Skipper wanted me to check up on him to make sure he isn't up to anything."

I was about to tell him that he was too late to find out what Blowhole was planning, but then an idea popped up, "Ya know, maybe we can help each other. I'm an agent sent by the penguin elite to spy on Blowhole and report to Skipper and his team. But I've heard about his sexist comments and don't exactly look forward to meeting him again. The last time I tried to send him information, he wouldn't take it and it lead to the monster mp3. You need information on Blowhole's next plan, which I have."

"Are you suggesting I pass on whatever he's planning from you to Skipper without actually doing the mission? I'm afraid I can't do that miss," He interrupted.

I shrugged, "Alright, but I warn you. He already discussed he plan and I doubt he's going to explain it again. And who knows how long it'll take to hack into a super genius's computer system. So your choice, pass it on from me, or risk a lengthy amount of time in there."

He stared at me, glanced at the door, then back to me. I looked away and acted nonchalant.

It took a few minutes, but he finally chose, "Alright, I'll pass on the plan."

I smirked and heard Dark comment, "You sly trickster."

* * *

**I did it! First update of the new year in the first week!**

**Dark: Whoop dee doo.**

**Nyahaha! You can't ruin my good mood right now!**

**Fangirl: *pouts* There were hardly any reviews last chapter. I'm sad**

**Childish: And it's almost over. How many more chapters until the end?**

**Not sure, didn't write it down. Guess we'll find out in the future. Special Guest appearance by Skipper7357... Sorta. Enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Savio, Hans, and Ocean approached the door leading into the penguins HQ. They smirked at each other and slowly opened the door. Quietly they stepped into the dark HQ and looked at the four sleeping penguins. The two puffin siblings prepared to grab one penguin each while Savio the other two. Hans silently counted backwards.

When he reached one, the three villains pulled the four penguins out of their beds. Ocean held her dagger out, Hans got into a fighting position, and Savio held the two in his grip. They all had smirks on their faces, only for them to fall as they realized that the penguins were stuffed toys.

Ocean picked up the one she grabbed, "What gives?"

"You're guess is as good as mine sis." Hans answered.

The lights suddenly turned on, temporarily blinding them. In that small time to took for their eyes to adjust, two penguins tackled and tied up the two puffins and trap Savio in a glass cage.

Skipper stood in front of them, "Well, well, what do we have here? Three intruders and not just any intruders. Hans, Savio, and Ocean."

"But-but how did you-?" Hans sputtered.

"A little birdy told us about your little plan ahead of time."

"Another penguin to be exact." Private added.

"Oh and we didn't forget about your other little friend."

Kowalski and Rico kicked open the door with a tied up Clemson. They threw him on the floor, "But... Who did you-?"

"They had a spy." Savio scowled.

"Oh come on! Can't we win for once!?"

"No can do lemur," Skipper replied, "We commando penguins don't go down without a fight. Now to send you all back to the dark cesspool you call home... Hoboken."

The villains glared at the penguins the whole way back to the area where transfers arrive or leave. Along the way, they were humiliated as the animals laughed at them. Ocean growled, "Heads will roll."

Clemson rolled his eyes as Julien, Maurice, and Mort celebrated and made faces at him. By chance, he saw two figures atop the zoo wall watching them. He made out both as Red and Sara. Realizing Sara was watching, Clemson blushed with embarrassment glad that his red fur covered it up.

Dangling her feet over the edge, Sara thought over any flaws in her own little plan to contradict Blowhole's. She was confident that the penguin spy wouldn't tell the others exactly how he acquired the dolphin's plan, not that they would believe him. But there could've been security cameras that recorded them or maybe a stray lobster who happened to be there.

"You're a real worry wart, you know." Dark commented.

"Well y-you never know. I-I mean we could've go-gotten caught." Brainiac muttered.

She rolled my eyes with annoyance and sighed.

Red noticed, "Something wrong?"

"No. Nothing wrong." She replied out of habit.

"Come on. What is it?"

Silence.

"It's about whether to stay or leave isn't it?"

"... Yeah. I still haven't decided. I wanna stay but... I don't wanna leave my family behind. Or my friends."

"Better hurry and make a decision. Once Blowhole finds out the plan was a failure, it's do svidaniya for you."

"Yeah, I know. Ugh, I wish this wasn't a hard decision."

Suddenly, a voice called out her name. She shrugged it off, thinking she was just hearing things, but heard it again.

"Erm, Sara. Who is that?" Red asked, pointing behind them.

Turning around, Sara saw someone she wasn't expecting to see so early, "Mom!?"

On the other side of the wall, a woman practically in tears was staring up at them, "Sara, get down from their before you hurt yourself!"

Being an obedient child, Sara climbed down a nearby tree. When she watched the ground, she was pulled into a tight hug by her crying mother, "I can't believe it! I found you! I found you my baby!"

"Mom let go! I can't breathe!"

She let Sara go, "I'm sorry. It's just that I've missed you so much."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Sara replied sarcastically, "How did you find me?"

"When you're psychiatrist told us you wanted to know what happened over the summer, but couldn't retrieve your memories, I realized there was one place you could've gone. It was a long shot at first, but I had to make sure. Call it a mother's intuition."

Sara groaned, "Hooray for mother's intuition."

She either didn't hear or ignored, but instead started pulling her away, "Come on. We're going."

"Going? Going where?"

"Well where do you think? We're going home."

Childish cheered, "Yay! We're going home!"

"Aw, but I wanted to stay longer." Fangirl pouted.

Sara ignored them, "N-now?!"

"Of course now. We've all been worried sick about you."

Brainiac smiled, "You see, they do care."

Dark scoffed, "Yeah right. She's obviously lying."

Sara stayed silent as her mother went on about what had happened over the week. Mostly of the family setting up missing ads, searching through the city and even neighboring ones, and checking in with the police. She heard Dark make a comment about most if it not even being true.

As she was pulled along, Sara saw Red following them through the trees. Seeing him reminded her of how much she wanted to stay and not leave. To break free from the chains of her old life and enjoy an entirely new one. Determination to tell her mother off boiled inside, but no such thing happened. She stayed quiet, just like she always is. When they reached the end of the park, Red watched as the two females got into a cab. Looking back one last time, Sara mouthed, 'I'm sorry.'

And she was gone.

Red slumped, realizing that she had left them again. He turned around and headed back for the zoo. Sneaking in to find the others was easy once the penguins left for their habitat, but finding them was a bit tricky. Apparently, they were placed in separate boxes all transferring to the Hoboken Zoo. Red knocked on boxes looking for them and helped them out once he did.

Hans and Ocean were placed in the same one not to far from Clemson's tiny one. Savio's wasn't hard to find, it was getting him out that was a problem. By placing the entire glass cage in the box, any openings were blocked. The only way out was to break the glass, which Hans successfully did with karate chop.

"Well," Savio started as he slithered out, "That certainly didn't go as planned."

"I can't believe we lost... Again." Ocean complained.

"Don't worry sis. We'll get them one day. And it won't be pretty."

Clemson noticed Red's sullen look, "What's the matter Red?"

Red sighed, "She's gone."

"Who?"

"Sara. She left."

"What!? What do you mean she left?"

"I mean her mother found her and took her away! She's gone. Leaving New York."

Clemson couldn't believe it. Just when they make up AGAIN, she's leaving. Why did it always happen that way? Hans noticed Clemson's sadness, "Don't worry Clemson. There are other fish in the sea."

"I don't like fish," he snapped, "She wasn't even an animal."

"It's just an expression. I'm... Sure she'll be back."

Clemson sighed, "I hope so."

* * *

**Childish: Guess who turned 17 two weeks ago!**

**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up...! Anyway! ****It's short for a reason. If I add more I'll ruin the ending. That's right! One more chapter! Probably a long one to make up for this short one.**

**Childish: Aw it's almost over already?**

**Dark: Not that anyone cares. You stopped getting reviews and you know what that means. People are losing interest!**

**I got a few reviews! Btw, blame Fangirl for the serious lack of updates. She found a little thing called RPG. To make it worse it's in an entirely different fandom.**

**Fangirl: *staring at the screen waiting for a message* Why is no one on! Diego and Honey need to hurry up and get to the others before the pirates attack them!**

**... Yeah. For those who are actually still reading this thing, enjoy!**

**Fangirl: Screw it, I'm making the pirates attack! *starts typing***

***sighs***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Penguins of Madagascar or guest appearances**

* * *

**Normal POV**

The penguins had headed back down into their HQ after a day of looking cute for the humans.

"Great job boys!" Skipper complimented, "Another day of perfect performance. You're all free to do what you like for the rest of the evening."

The other three smiled and cheered. Kowalski rushed to his lab to finish another invention Skipper assumed would only fail in the end. Rico grabbed his Ms. Perky and began to cuddle with her, even singing a little song. Private headed for the T.V and was about to put on his Lunacorn show, but stopped, "Sara used to watch the Lunacorns with me. Granted she made some mean comments about it, but we still had fun."

Skipper overheard Private, "Come on Private. Buck up. I'm sure she'll be back someday."

"But... She didn't even say goodbye to us. What if she got lost on the way to the motel?!"

Kowalski stepped out of the lab, "Don't worry Private, I'm sure she's just fine. After all it's only been... Two weeks since we... Last saw her."

"Oh don't tell me you're feeling down too Kowalski." Skipper commented.

"Well I can't help it. She was the only one who ever actually listened to me talk about my inventions and be interested."

Rico let out an 'aw' as he remembered the fun they had with the pranks and fireworks.

Skipper rolled his eyes, "Alright that's enough. Look I know you all miss her, but we gotta face the facts. Sara's a human. She has a human life and can't be with us all the time."

Kowalski sniffed, "You're right Skipper. As a teenage girl she needs time with her own girlfriends to do... Whatever human females do."

Private sighed. He understood what Kowalski and Skipper were trying to say, but he still wished she could've let them know ahead of time or say goodbye.

Suddenly the door opened. They immediately got into position, ready to fight whoever intruded. Standing there, was an awkward brown squirrel, "Uh... Hi."

Skipper glared, "Alright mammal, who are you working for? And how did you get into our HQ?"

The squirrel scoffed, "Geez Skippy calm down will you. Is that anyway to treat a friend?"

"Friends are only enemies who have yet to attack and we don't even know you!"

"Of course you say that," She sighed, "Okay how do I do this."

She started walking around the HQ, which infuriated Skipper. He lunged for her, but she stepped out the way. Shaking her head she spoke, "Come on guys. It's been, what, two weeks? You guys couldn't have forgotten about me so quickly. Then again, the squirrel thing is new to you guys."

Private blinked and recognized her voice, "Sara?"

"Bingo! Congrats Private you get a prize!"

The others gave it some thought but also recognized how the squirrel was talking. Kowalski sputtered, "But-but this is.. It's not even.. How?! It's not possible!"

"Which is why I don't believe it," Skipper said, "If you really are Sara, then tell us one thing only she would know."

"I met you guys personally the day after one of you blew up a tree behind me. I got a job at the zoo and proved I knew about you guys cause I used one of your secret tunnels to get in the HQ, which I did multiple times. I was kidnapped by Blowhole after I attempted suicide and then-"

"Ok ok! We get it! You really are Sara." Skipper exclaimed.

Private stepped up, "But what happened to you? Why did you disappear? How did you become a squirrel?"

Sara looked away as her ears fell and hugged herself, "Well... I got a call from my parents telling me I had to get home immediately, meaning I had to get on the next plane ride. I packed as quickly as I could so I could still say bye. But it didn't work out like I thought it would."

She turned away so her back was to them, "The day after I got back, I found out that my parents were in deep debt. I think it may be because of the classes I had to take. So to get them more money... I ran away. You know... So their insurance company could give them some. I figure that of they got enough, they could at least pay off some of their debts."

"But... But running away is never the answer," Private gawked, "I don't think your parents can take losing you again."

"They have two little ones at home! They can afford to lose their oldest for now."

Silence followed, then Kowalski spoke, "Um aside from you running away... How did you become an animal?"

Sara turned around, "Blowhole. He captured me again. Turns out he was still pretty peeved that I ruined his plan last time, so he kinda turned me into a squirrel. I'm not sure why a squirrel, or an animal at all, but it happened."

"Wait!" Kowalski interrupted, "Blowhole successfully turned you into an animal!? Oh evil geniuses get all the good stuff."

"... Anyway I was able to escape and ran to Central Park. There I met a familiar face. Believe it or not, The Red Squirrel helped me out."

Skipper glared, "The Red Squirrel!? Penguin enemy-!"

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! I know Penguin enemy #1! Will you guys stop interrupting me?" Silence, "Thank you. Now lets see, Red helped me out but only if I agreed to be his little minion. I don't know about you guys, but if you suddenly turned into a different species and have no where else to go, would you accept some help? I agreed to be his minion. I had no choice."

"Couldn't you have come to us? I'm sure Kowalski could've turned you back." Private asked.

"We'll that was my original plan, but I kinda ran into him first. Besides, knowing Kowalski's inventions, it'll take him a while to successfully convert an animal to a human without them blowing up."

Kowalski pouted and muttered, "I could've found a way."

She continued, "But the funny thing is... I kinda like staying with him. He's not so bad once you get to know him. And look on the bright side Skipper, as long as I'm Red's minion, I have access to all the other villain's upcoming plans."

Sara flashed Skipper a knowing smile. Skipper stayed silent as to think about the situation, "Hmm well that could be useful."

He sighed, "Just be careful not to get caught. We're counting on you to fill us in on the twisted minds of this world."

"Pfft, me get caught? Hehe don't make me laugh Skipper. I'm as quiet as a mouse and sneaky like a snake. And don't worry," Sara head toward the fish plaque on the wall, "You guys can count on me. By the way, Hans is planning a surprise attack with a new weapon. Don't know what exactly, but I'll fill you guys in when I do."

She opened up the hidden opening and was about to crawl through when she remembered something, "Oh I almost forgot. Call me Angel from now on."

"Angel?" Rico asked.

"Yeah, so Blowhole can't find me as easily. See yah!" She climbed through the opening and left.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, "Alright men, it seems we have another animal to keep a close eye on."

"Another? You mean Sa- er Angel?" Private asked.

"Affirmative Private."

"But why? She's a good friend of ours, why would she turn her back on us?"

"She's staying with Penguin Enemy #1! Open your eyes Private! My gut is telling me that her little story isn't real. Something's fishy about it. And you all know what I say about my gut!"

The other three sighed and simultaneously answered, "Your gut is always right."

"That's right! She's up to something, I can feel it." Skipper said.

"But sir, S- um Angel just doesn't seem the type to plan something behind a someone's back. Maybe you're being just the teensiest bit too paranoid." Kowalski stated.

Skipper narrowed his eyes, causing Kowalski to nervously stepped back, "Of course you're gut is always right, so she must be up to something. Heheh."

* * *

From behind the fish plaque, Angel listened in on the penguins, "Hmm, forgot about Skipper's gut. Now I really have to be careful."

"How ironic you told them you ran away when you were really kidnapped."

Angel sighed, "In a way, I did run away Dark. It was my choice to leave Cali and I didn't want to leave New York in the first place. I wasn't kidnapped."

"Angel... Are you good or bad?"

"... I'm a mixture of both. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd fill them in on the villains plans. Nor was I kidding when I said I liked staying with Red."

"Oh okay! Whatever makes you happy! Cause if you're happy, we're happy!"

"Not exactly Childish. You see we can still feel different emotions from Angel, though we do influence her in a way."

"Brainiac's right. Dark is a good example, I could feel happy while she's still feeling down."

Stepping away from the opening, Angel began walking down the tunnel and into the sewer. On the way, she saw Rat King and sent him a wave. He didn't know she was the same girl who kicked him in the nether regions, so they were on okay terms. "Hmm, that reminds me, I should've told them I've been back for the past week already. Oh well."

During her walk down the sewers, Angel thought back to how she came back.

_Only ten minutes into the lunch period and students were still cramming into lines for lunch, snack bar, and student store. The campus flooded with students hanging out with their friends while staff members surveyed different areas to keep everything in order. Just outside the cafeteria, a two girls sat at a table next to one of their friends._

_One of them spoke, "Hey Sara, what are we doing in Spanish."_

_The other answered, "Christina she has her earphones on. She can't hear you."_

_"Right. So Katelyn, have you read the book yet?"_

_"Yeah! I love it! Especially all the little romantic moments."_

_"Really? I like the awkward flirty moments between them."_

_As Christina and Katelyn continued their conversation, Sara looked gloomily at her food. Her music was the usual loud volume so she couldn't hear what her friends were talking about. They sometimes don't include her in their conversations, so she's mainly left alone to her thoughts. Normally she'd get lost in her own little world, but ever since her mom brought her back from New York she felt down and depressed._

_'Just doing your job, huh Dark.' Sara got no answer. The girls usually didn't come out during school, in fact they hardly came out at all since she got back. Frankly, Sara started to miss their little fights and presence. Something to distract her from her small depression. Now that she more depressed, her psychiatrist had a harder time helping her._

_She got up and threw away her unfinished food and sat back down. 'Mmm, I wanna walk around. But I can't leave or else these two'll follow me. Being alone sounds nice right now. Maybe I could chat with some animals.'_

_While Sara moped, Katelyn saw someone looking their way. This caught Christina's attention, "What is it?"_

_"They guy over there, he's staring at us. So creepy."_

_Christina turned around and saw a boy with reddish hair and green eyes looking their way. She turned around and both laughed at the creepy awkwardness. They stopped when the boy appeared at their table, "Hello girls. Mind if I have a word?"_

_From the corner of her eye, Sara saw the boy come up and looked up at him. Her eyes widened when she realized it was someone she knew, "Clemson!?"_

_Her friends looked at her as if to ask if she knew him. Their question was answered when Clemson spoke, "That's my name. Nice to see you again Sara, sure took a while to find you. Mind if I talk with you in private?"_

_Sara took her earphones out, "Um sure."_

_The two walked away. From behind, Sara heard Katelyn asked, "Do you know him?"_

_"Not a clue."_

_She rolled her eyes and lead Clemson toward the abandoned teachers' lounge. She turned to him, "Alright spill, what are you doing here?"_

_"Looking for you that's what I'm doing here. I didn't realize how hard it would be finding you."_

_"Well I never told what city in from or school I go to. Guess you know now. But... Why are you here?"_

_"To bring you back to New York, of course. Why else would I be here?"_

_Sighing, Sara shook her head, "Clemson you can't just walk onto a school campus. The whole school could've gone on lockdown of everyone was still in class."_

_He chuckled, "Well I'm not one to listen to rules, am I? I thought you wanted to stay in New York with us."_

_"I do, honest. Believe me I would've stayed if my mom hadn't found me. But here I'm an entirely different person. I actually listen to the rules, so I'm not gonna ditch school just to go back to another state."_

_"So... We came all this way with false hope you'd come back?"_

_"Look, I'm sorry Clemson but-... Did you say 'we'? Who's 'we'?"_

_Clemson raised an eyebrow, "Well Hans, Savio and Red obviously. Who else?"_

_"... Okay Red I understand, but Hans and Savio? What would they be doing here?"_

_"We didn't have a choice." Said a voice with a German accent._

_Sara swiveled around to find human Hans and Savio leaning against the nearby trees. Savio spoke next, "They needed some help getting Blowhole's platform transporter, so it was either be left behind and deal with an angry Blowhole or catch a ride with them."_

_A thin man with deep red hair and eyes stepped out, "It's good to see you again Sara."_

_She recognized the Russian accent and stared in awe, "Dang. You are one handsome human Red. And let me just say that is the first time I've ever said that."_

_Red smirked as Clemson chuckled nervously, "Um mind filling in why he's here exactly."_

_"Oh right, he-," Sara glanced at Hans and Savio before whispering to Clemson, "He knows about the girls. You know, the voices in my head."_

_He nodded in understanding, "Oh... Ok that makes sense. Now back to he matter at hand, are you back coming or not?"_

_Sara glanced between the villains, mainly Clemson and Red. All eyes were on her._

"That was a fun day," Childish giggled, "Remember how everyone ran away after seeing the flying platform thingy."

Since Angel was no longer a human, the girls had changed as well. They still looked exactly like her, except they were still their own different colors. Childish had green fur and eyes.

"I believe it's called a Platform Transporter, Childish." Brainiac corrected. She had orange fur and eyes. Her oversized glasses were still there and a book was pressed against her chest.

Fangirl giggled, "You'd think Blowhole would come up with a better name for it." She had pink fur and eyes.

Artistic nodded in agreement. She had blue fur and eyes. Some paint was present on her paws and in some parts of her fur.

Angel reached a ladder and climbed up, "I'm sure he has another name for it. That's just what we call it since it's basically just a floating platform."

She opened the top and hopped out, finding herself just outside the Central Park. Fangirl asked if they could go see the Hobokeners.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

She squealed excitedly only to have Brainiac interrupt, "Um, shouldn't we ask Red of we could go first?"

"Pfft why?" Dark commented. She had black fur and eyes, "We don't need to ask him, he's not our dad or anything. We can do what we want remember."

"Well we should at least tell him where we're going. He only knew we were going to see the penguins."

"Sorry Dark, but I'm with Brainiac on this one. And I'm sure everyone else is too."

The others nodded with agreement as Dark rolled her eyes. Angel headed back for Red's tree base and knocked on the passage opening, "Hey Red, can yah hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Red replied. Looking up, Angel found him looking down at her from one of the trees holes.

"Just letting you know I'm gonna go visit Hoboken. That cool?"

He looked nervous for a moment, "Um, alright. Just be very careful. I don't want my little sister getting lost or taken. I don't know what I'd do of someone close to me got kidnapped again."

"Don't worry I've been there before. Wait, again? Someone was kidnapped before?"

"Yes, her name is Cartoongirl. Once you get more acquainted with us I'm sure you'll meet her, hopefully in your human form," he paused for a moment, "Well I guess there really isn't nothing to worry about. There's no one after you as far as I know. Just contact me when you get there alright."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Alright, I'll be careful and contact you when I get there. Besides, if there is someone after me, which I doubt, how would they find out I've turned into a squirrel."

Angel ran off with Red waving to her. He sighed, "Oh please let nothing happen to her."

* * *

"Yay! We're gonna go to Hoboken!" Fangirl exclaimed.

"We're just going to another zoo, no need to bust our eardrums." Dark sneered.

Angel crawled up a electrical pole, figuring it would be faster to get to the subway. She stared at the electrical wires before her, "Well... This looks dangerous."

Crazy cackled, "Do it! Do it! Do it!" She had messy purple fur and eyes. The straight jacket was still strapped on.

Angel took a deep breath and raced across the wires. While doing so, she thought back to how she really became a squirrel.

_As the platform neared New York, Sara looked at everything below them, "Wouldn't someone see us?"_

_Red came up next to her, "No, you see Blowhole installed a cloaking mechanism so if someone were to look up, all they would see is sky."_

_"Clever thinking."_

_"Well he's not an evil genius for nothing. By the way, before we get there I want you to try something I made myself."_

_Red walked over to a bag he supposedly brought and pulled out a watch. Sara groaned, "Another watch? First I got one from Kowalski so I could keep in contact with the penguins, then I was given one so I could send reports to DBL. What's this one for?"_

_"Well, it does count for a communicator but this one does something more," He handed it to her, "Put it on and press the button to the far right."_

_Obeying, Sara put the watch on and heard Childish say, "Buttons, buttons. I like pressing buttons."_

_She chuckled with amusement and pressed the button. A numb feeling spread over her body, but she could still feel something happening to her. She could tell she was shrinking, her skeletal structure began making modifications, and something was slowly stretching out on her backside._

_The Hobokeners watched in awe as she began to change. They knew Red had brought her something, but they didn't know exactly what. After a minute, only a small brown fur ball was left. Sara opened her eyes and looked at her hands only to find that she had paws instead. She stood up and found she was Red's height. As she stood, the Hobokeners saw brown squirrel instead of a human._

_After a moment of silence, Red asked, "So what do you think?"_

_"This... Is..." She didn't finish the sentence. By now Red started getting a bit worried, thinking it might not have been a good idea to suddenly change her species._

_"Awesome!" Her outburst made them all jump, "This is so trippy! I'm an animal. Oh my god I have a tail! This is so awesome!"_

_Red smiled, "I'm glad you like it. And if you ever want to turn back human, just press the button to the far left."_

_Clemson chuckled as she jumped around excitedly. __Sara turned back to Red, "Quick question, how?"_

_"Working with Blowhole has it's perks. That watch holds the same technology he used to turn us human, only this is programmed to turn the wearer into a squirrel."_

_"Why a squirrel? N-not that there isn't anything wrong with squirrels, just you know, out of curiosity... Why?"_

_Red chuckled and walked up to her, "I wanted to ask you something. As you know your mentality interests me greatly. So I was wondering if you'd like to stay with me in my base."_

_Sara stared at him blankly, "I think you're a little too old for me Red."_

_The Hobokeners burst out laughing as Red stuttered, "Th-that isn't what I meant! No-not in a rom-romantic way! I meant in um... A close friend type of stay. I'll leave the romance to Clemson."_

_Clemson stopped laughing and blushed._

_"So what do you say? Care to stay? Who knows, maybe we'll end up being like a family."_

_Sara giggled, "That sounds pretty cheesy. Hmm... Why not! And indeed, maybe we end up as one, like brother and sister."_

_"If we do, we'll be just that."_

_Clemson came up next to me, "Uh Red do you mind I steal Sara away for a moment."_

_He pulled her the farthest he could from the others and turned to her, "Okay here we go. Sara we've been through a lot and-"_

_"Just stop right there for a moment. If I'm getting a new identity, then I'm gonna change me name."_

_"Change your name?"_

_"Why not? I've already changed species, what harm could it do to change my name too?"_

_"Uh... Okay. It's your choice, what's your new name?"_

_Sara paused and thought for a moment then she smiled, "Angel. I wanna be Angel."_

_"Okay then Angel it is," He took her hands in his, "So as I was saying, we've been through quite a bit together and well... I was wondering if you'd like to... Well um..."_

_"I think I know where this is going."_

_He chuckled, "Well... Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

Angel reached the area the subway was in and crawled down the electrical pole. She looked around to make sure no humans were around and ran for the subway entrance. Once inside, once or twice tripping down the stairs, she looked around and waited for a subway to come along.

As she waited, Angel saw a man slip in some unknown liquid. She let out a laugh as he struggled to get up. "Angel it's not nice to laugh at others misfortunes. That man could've really hurt himself," Brainiac lightly scorned.

"Ah so what? These people should watch where their going." Sadistic smirked. She had rad fur and eyes. If one were to look closely, they would see some blood splattered on her fur.

Some feet away two people, who were paying more attention to their phones rather than what's in front of them, crashed into each other. Angel laughed again as Sadistic smirked, making her point.

A train for Hoboken arrived, Angel immediately scurried on and hid under the seats in case someone was in the same car as she was. Once the coast was clear, she got up on one of the seats. On the way, Fangirl brought up a topic Angel wasn't to keen on talking about, "So are we gonna check on Clemson. Have you changed your mind?"

Angel sighed, "No Fangirl I haven't changed my mind. My decision was final, you know that."

"But he's so cute! I thought you wanted to be with him?"

"I said no for a reason. Can you imagine the stress he'd have trying to deal with you guys?"

"Um she has a point," Brainiac interrupted, "And she did explain why it wouldn't work out, something he understood."

"Thank you Brainiac. With you girls, things would just be too crazy for him. You girls make my emotions too flip-floppy. Fangirl, you'd stick be his side like the 'Overly Obsessed Girlfriend' meme. Sadistic, you'd try to hurt him every chance you get. Crazy's just too wild. Dark, you'd get into a fight with him with your snarky comments and sarcastic manner. And we all know what would happen if Killer got out again."

"Okay you've made your point!" Fangirl pouted.

"I'm glad you understand now."

Childish spoke after a moments silence, "Still, it was sad to see him so upset."

The rest of the ride was silent. It seemed like an eternity until the train finally reached Hoboken. Angel got off and made sure not to be seen by any humans, luckily she wasn't. Going out into the streets, Angel thought about what to do, "Lets see, should I go as i am now or as a human?"

"If you go as a squirrel, unless you're careful, you might run into dogs or other dangerous animals. If you go as a human, there's a chance you'll get mugged or attacked... Maybe even worse," Brainiac calculated.

"Thanks for the positive overview," Angel said bluntly, "I'll take my chance with animals."

With that Angel climbed up a nearby electrical pole and hoped no one would crash into it. She continued on her way to the zoo, occasionally running into some pigeons who pecked at her, but she made it in one piece, "See that wasn't so bad."

"Those pigeons were mean! Why would they do that?" Childish pouted.

"One word: Hoboken." Dark irritably replied.

Angel rolled her eyes and scurried down the pole. Before she ran inside, she contacted Red to let him know she arrived. After that had been done, she headed for the lemur habitat and climbed up the wall. Below she saw Clemson hitting a ball back forth on the wall.

"That bored huh?" She called.

Clemson jumped at her voice and looked up. His expression saddened a little, "Yeah. We usually don't get any visitors."

She hopped down next to him, "So... Um how was your day?"

"Eh. Same old, same old. Still kinda waiting for lunch. Those zookeepers always forget about me."

Angel noticed his sad expression, "... I'm sorry Clemson. I know you like me, but it just wouldn't work. The girls aren't exactly very easy to handle. I wouldn't want you to get stressed dealing with them... Or worse."

He sighed, "I know. You refused for my own good. Still I think I could've handled it."

"One of them almost killed you because you got me angry."

"..."

The two sat together quietly, neither could think of something to talk about. Fangirl was staring at Clemson intently then a wide smile spread across her face. She whispered in Angel's ear as she repeated, "You know, I bet there's someone better for you than me."

He scoffed, "Oh yeah, who?"

Angel smiled at what Fangirl said next, "Oh just someone who you happen to already know. Someone who may even like you back... Someone who happens to live very close to you."

Clemson looked at her strangely, "Who are you talking about exactly?"

She giggled and climbed back up on a dying tree. He called out to her, "H-hey! Where are you going? Who were you talking about!?"

Back up on the wall, Angel looked out toward the puffin habitat and looked back down, "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough of he is."

With that she winked down at him and left. He stood there analyzing her words, "... Wait a minute! What do you mean 'he'!? Angel! Sara!"

* * *

Hans was resting on top of his berg when he heard Clemson yelling out. He looked up and saw a certain brown squirrel heading his way. He inwardly groaned. Knowing it would make his friend upset, Hans didn't tell Clemson what he thought about Angel. He didn't really like her, in fact he kinda hated her. Hans wasn't sure why, but when he saw the two together he felt... Odd. Angry, he was sure, but the was something else. Something he couldn't put his flipper on.

When he tried telling Ocean about it, she only smirked mischievously and shook her head.

Before Hans knew it, Angel was there standing beside him, "Hey Hans, how's it going?"

He forced a smile, "Oh not much, just relaxing."

"That's cool. Pretty sunny day today."

"Ja. I have to admit it's a nice day. Perfect weather."

"I hate sunny days." She replied darkly.

He looked at her with a surprised look and found a scowl etched on her face. Then she took a deep breath and turned back to him with a smile. She was a confusing girl, that was something Hans was sure everyone would agree with. Moving on he asked, "Is there a reason you're here?"

Her smile disappeared and sighed, "Look Hans I know you don't like me, but just a little heads up, Clemson's free."

"... What?"

"Clemson, he's free for the taking. I turned him down remember."

"Okay... And you're telling me this why?"

She giggled, "I'm sure you know why. Ocean told me about how you felt when I was with Clemson. Not that hard to figure out really."

Angel hopped out of the habitat, leaving behind a confused Hans. She headed for the Zoo entrance and turned back in time to see Clemson had reached the top of the wall. Both had watched her run off and looked at each other in confusion. Angel laughed to herself and reflected how much her life had changed. She was no longer human, most of her sanity had drained, and now she had both good and evil friends.

"This is gonna be one crazy life." Angel said to herself as she started back for New York.

* * *

**I'm done! Here's the long chapter to make for the previous short one. And not only that, it's the last chapter!**

**Childish: Aw, it's over.**

**Brainiac: I'm afraid so Childish. **

**Fangirl: But look on the bright side, now Angel can pay more attention to her other fics. Isn't**** that exciting!**

**... Yay. **

**Artistic: Thou hast neglected many a story.**

**Dark: Will you quit talking like that! No one can understand you!**

**Anyway! Time to end this story so good bye to those who are actually still reading this! 'Til next time!**


End file.
